Despues de la calma viene la tempestad
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Regresar al zoológico no era opción, hay hippies que cuidar...al menos hasta que Espiráculo apareció.
1. Chapter 1

Que onda, muchachitos! *tono de Skipper* Pues aqui yo con mi primer proyecto EN GRANDE. La verdad este fic tendra de todo, no un genero en especifico o eso planeo al menos y espero que sea de su total agrado si no recibo gustozamente un huachinangazo disciplinario ._.7

Rapidamente les digo que sera un estilo crossover de las pelis de Madagascar con la serie de los Pinguinos_** hubicado un año despues de los sucesos en madagascar 3**_ para que la linea de tiempo tenga tantito sentido *facepalm*. Estoy abierta a sugerencias; tendra una trama profunda desde mi version de que sucedio con Manfredi y Johnson y unas cuantas cosas mas que se mencionaran que obvio salieron en la serie y otras de mi invencion asi que sin mas dilataciones les invito a que lean y dejen su review para que yo pueda encontrar la inspiracion y motivo para continuar esta historia

Y arrancamos!

* * *

Una vida nueva llena de emociones en cada esquina se abrió paso para el ex rey de Nueva York y compañía a la hora en que ellos aceptaron huir con el circo Zaragoza y no se arrepentían de aquella decisión.

Alex no podía estar más satisfecho con todo lo que había acontecido: ¡Quien diría que el que Marty escapara del zoológico haya sido lo mejor que les pudiera haber pasado! De tan solo comparar sus antiguas con la que tenían ahora simplemente resultaba grandioso.

El león con compañía se encontraban en camino a su siguiente destino para su próxima presentación; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte mostrando una hermosa puesta para el deleite de los cirqueros y ya que el tren no iba a alta velocidad les daba la oportunidad de abrir la puerta de madera corrediza y admirar aquel fenómeno de la madre naturaleza.

-Kowalski, informe de situación-hablo el líder pingüino mientras revisaba la caldera que hacia funcionar el tren.

Algo había en su tono de voz y mirada, no era el jovial y animado Skipper de siempre y al parecer paso desapercibido para sus muchachos o al menos para dos de ellos…

El aludido saco su Abaco e hizo unas cuentas para después lamer su aleta derecha y ponerla al aire libre sintiendo la dirección del viento. Regreso y apunto unas cosas en su libreta.

-Son las 1830 horas señor. A este ritmo no llegaremos a nuestro destino hasta las 2200-finalizo con tono serio.

-Skipper los humanos ya estarán dormidos para entonces y no se podrá dar función-hablo el mas joven de ellos.

-Así que seguir seria en vano joven Cabo, lo se-contesto con una decisión tomada en su mente-además, !hemos viajado por horas sin descanso!-finalizo con tono de fastidio estirando ambas aletas para desentumirse.

Rico dijo nada, solo observo en secreto a su líder, le extrañaba que tanto Kowalski como Cabo estuvieran tan despreocupados y mas por las fechas en las que se encontraban…

Dicho esto tomo un comunicador que daba transmisión a cada uno de los vagones del tren cirquero.

-¡Atención animales!-la voz del pingüino se hizo escuchar-Puesto que si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos a la siguiente ciudad tarde-todos los animales habían parado oreja al mensaje-ósea que no habrá humanos a quien dar entretenimiento así que descansaremos en el siguiente espacio verdoso para continuar mañana temprano e instalar todo a nuestra llegada.

Fue un alivio para todos los cirqueros pues el cansancio tomaba posesión de ellos.

-¡Gracias a las santas sardinas que Skipper decidió parar a descansar hasta mañana!-exclamo Marty caminando de su lugar para sentarse a lado de Alex-No hemos tomado aire desde que inicio el día.

-Uy si, creo que nunca habíamos dado tantas presentaciones en un mismo día-siguió Melman bostezando.

-Esto es increíble muchachos, y pensar que hace un tiempo estábamos en Central Park y ahora estamos aquí-Gloria recordó con nostalgia pero no arrepentida de lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué les dije? Mientras nos mantengamos juntos nada es imposible-intervino el león sonriendo.

-Ehm, disculpa Alex-Mason se acerco cortésmente a la plática-díganme si te fueran a regalar un alimento que preferirías: ¿sardina normal o huachinango?

Los cuatro citados intercambiaron miradas extrañas para que después el aludido contestara.

-Eh, no lo se, ¿el Huachinangazo?-contesto no muy seguro.

Mason llamo a Phil y este anoto unas cosas en una libreta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-intrigado Marty miro al simio.

Ambos mamíferos miraron a la cebra.

-Pues porque como aquí Alex come pescado igual que Skipper y compañía-comenzó a explicar-es el único que tiene gustos similares.

Gloria hizo una mueca de entendimiento.

-Ósea que planean darle algo a los pingüinos-Phil asintió sonriendo.

-¡No sabia que era cumpleaños de uno de ellos!-Marty hablo entusiasmado-díganme ¿en que ayudo?

-No es el cumpleaños de ninguno tonto-contesto el simio de tonalidad oscura-y aunque fuera el cumpleaños de alguno seguro no sabríamos porque dicen que eso es "confidencial"-término haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la ultima palabra.

-¿Entonces?-Alex aun no captaba la intención de los simios.

Mason negó con la cabeza para después hablar.

-Es mas como una muestra de agradecimiento.

-¿Por?-Alex aun se mantenía ignorante por el posible motivo y al parecer por la cara de interés del resto podía deducir que el no era el único.

Phil hizo una expresión de "no puedo creerlo". Mason tomo aire y prosiguió su habla.

-Mas bien "¿por que no hay que agradecerles?"-el único que aparento empezar a comprender a que se refería era Alex el cual cayo en su falta de consideración.

-Han hecho lo impensable e imposible para un animal normal solo para ayudarlos-Gloria miro a Alex el cual tenía su misma expresión: el simio tiene razón.

-Aun no me explico el como lo hacen, enserio. Quiero decir por favor, parece que si los entreno un militar, en fin. Mi punto es que, hagamos un recuento sin detenernos en los detalles de todo lo que han hecho: al llegar a Madagascar hicieron un plan para ganar suficiente tiempo en lo que llegaba Alex y evitar que se devoraran a la cebra.

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraban atentos a los simios y lo que Mason decía.

-Repararon el avión que estaba estrellado para poder llevarlos de vuelta al zoológico-continuo-y si bien este termino destrozado lo volvieron a reparar.

-Solo para rematar señores y sin motivo de ofensa ustedes no confiaron en la palabra de Skipper de que volvería por ustedes-

-Para tu tren compadre-interrumpió Alex-se habían tardado demasiado, alguien normal hubiese sospechado-se defendió.

-Tienes razón león pero de haber pensado en todo lo anterior que mencione te darías cuenta que los pingüinos tienen palabra de honor-Alex cayo no pudiendo encontrar con que debatir aquello-y no solo eso, se gastaron el fondo de Cabo para comprar el circo y de esa forma seguir ayudándoles y que mencionar las horas que se mantuvieron vigilando si la mujer loca aparecía- oh, y también el operativo de rescate para sacarlos de sus hábitats que pasaron a ser jaulas.

Phill hizo señas que solo su amigo simio logro entender.

-Oh, eso se me olvido Phill.

-¿El que?-pregunto Melman cabizbajo.

-Que incluso te alimentaron con sushi cuando no tenías nada que comer al llegar a Madagascar.

Silencio fue lo único que se escuchaba al momento de que el simio terminara su oración. Los cuatro se sentían terriblemente mal, y no por que tuvieran que rendirle caravana a los plumíferos pero si caían en la cuenta de que siempre lo que necesitaban y en todo momento ahí estaba ese cuarteto de "psicóticos" ayudándolos, sacándolos de apuros, como cuando atacaba Dubois. Eran como sus guardaespaldas personales e incluso mucho antes desde sus días en el zoológico.

Alex se quedo aun mas sumido en sus pensamientos, Mason tenia razón ¡era un completo malagradecido! Nunca se molesto en dar algo a los pingüinos o lo que fuese para demostrar su gratitud por su ayuda. Se sentía mal por ello y pues desde un punto de vista mas profundo sin el saberlo aunque el los llamara psicóticos Skipper le tenia cierto aprecio al león, de una forma muy rara pero a fin de cuentas…

Antes de que alguno de los hippies pudiera decir o replicar algo un golpeteo hizo temblar los vagones: se habían detenido.

-¡Llegamos!-la voz de Skipper retumbo de nuevo-instálense como les venga en gana señoritas, mañana a las 0900 practicaran para las funciones del día.

-Bueno, iremos a preparar nuestro lugar para dormir, nos vemos para cenar-Mason se despidió y Phill le siguió saliendo ambos del vagón de Alex y compañía.

Los cuatro asintieron aun pensando en lo que habían dicho los monos. Y por raro que fuese Alex era el que mas se mortificaba por el tema.

-Kowalski, crea un perímetro alrededor de nuestra posición-comenzó a dar ordenes-Rico, supervisa la instalación de los cirqueros: fogatas, alimentos etc. Cabo, ayudaras a Rico. Yo me quedare vigilando la noche entera.

-Pero Skipper, no hemos descansado desde ayer en la noche, también debes de dormir-el mas joven de ellos hablo preocupado por su líder.

-Cabo tiene razón Skipper. Creo que no debemos de recordar como te pones cuando no duermes bien ¿verdad?-apoyo el más listo.

-Ni que fuera tan malo-reprocho el líder.

-¡Que va!-hablo Rico con una ceja levantada.

-La cafetera que conspiraba en tu contra-siguió Cabo con tono cansino recordando lo paranoico de Skipper.

-Exigías que te contara sus oscuros y tostados secretos-termino Kowalski con negación en la voz-la misma con la que te hacías tu café.

-Ok, ok montón de insubordinados, tal vez tengan razón-los muchachos le miraron con cara de "¿como puedes decir tal vez?"-Es solo que, no me siento con ánimos de descansar. No merezco eso…-termino con obvia culpa en la voz, como recriminándose algo.

-¿Skipper?-Cabo se extraño al escuchar aquello

Kowalski callo al fin en el motivo por el cual Skipper se encontraba así y Rico pues solo miro a otro lado, no le gustaba ver a su líder pasar por lo mismo todos los años desde aquel incidente que involucraba un operativo de defensa y ciertos pinguinos …

-Nada joven Cabo-contesto aparentando su siempre controlada y autoritaria actitud al percatarse de lo que había dicho-tenemos mucho que hacer ¡muevan esas aletas damiselas!

Los tres pingüinos se pusieron firmes y saludaron militarmente a Skipper para después cada uno dirigirse a direcciones distintas para cumplir sus órdenes. El líder solo suspiro y miro el extenso campo en que se encontraba parado el tren, pensativo…

-Skipper esta algo raro ¿no creen?-hablo de repente el mas joven antes de que se fuera por su lado con Kowalski aprovechando obvio que Rico seguía cerca.

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas tristes, estas nunca eran fechas fáciles e incluso a pesar de que Cabo ya llevaba unos añitos en el equipo hasta apenas se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor del líder.

-¿Que?-volvió a hablar al ver que no obtendría respuesta.

-No lo culpes Cabo, siempre es así en estas fechas-el mas listo lanzo una mirada fugaz a donde habían dejado a Skipper.

Los tres pingüinos interrumpieron su platica para saludar cortésmente a los elefantes que pasaban bajando cosas de los vagones.

-¿Siempre?

-Si. De hecho me sorprende que apenas te des cuenta-contesto Kowalski serio.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué paso?-Cabo miro a Rico el cual solo le dio una mirada lastimera.

-Espiráculo es lo que paso-soltó simplemente el mas listo-Skipper aun se culpa por todo aquello.

Rico gruño por lo bajo apretando con fuerza su aleta izquierda; aunque pareciese a veces no ser tan malvado el solo recordar lo que a aquellos camaradas de Skipper les sucedió por culpa del delfín solo le hacia hervir la sangre.

-¿Tan grave fue lo que hizo?-el mas joven aun no sabia los alcances de crueldad de aquel maligno mamífero de agua sucia.

-Si. Un ataque masivo a la base madre de la Antártida, tuvimos muchas bajas ese día-Rico miro a otro lado buscando una forma de no recordar todo lo terrible que sucedió-y entre esas bajas pues ya te imaginaras quienes…

Cabo sintió una punzada al saber de quienes hablaba exactamente; él era un joven pingüino recluta cuando desde aquella base que era su hogar observaba cuando los pingüinos de rangos mayores regresaban de sus misiones, algunos sanos y salvos y otros no tanto…

-Pero, yo recordaría ese incidente…-por mas que se esforzara el mas joven no daba con la supuesta memoria de aquel fatídico día.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes Cabo. En ese horrible mes se sospechaba de un traidor entre nosotros así que los superiores dieron la orden de sacar a todos los pequeños a otra base lejana, así que supongo tu estabas entre los novicios que se trasladaron.

El mas joven ya había comenzado a atar cabos sueltos. Efectivamente recordaba haber sido movido a otro lugar por un periodo algo considerablemente largo de tiempo y recordó también al tío Nigel diciéndole algo como: "descuida sobrino, es un mero simulacro. Los mayores nos haremos cargo" y dicho esto le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se retiro junto con otros pingüinos de su estatura.

-Manfredi…Johnson-Rico hablo por lo bajo triste mientras recordaba con orgullo a aquellos pingüinos considerados junto con Skipper y Kowalski como el equipo pingüino mas prometedor de la Antárctica.

-Incluso después de todo eso, ¿Por qué Skipper se culpa por ello? Si fue un ataque de Espiráculo, las bajas siempre son inciertas.

Antes de que continuaran las interrogantes y demás situaciones acontecidas ese día vieron como los perros cirqueros tenían problemas para encender una fogata; Rico suspiro y miro a sus camaradas.

-Creo que Rico tiene razón, tal vez debamos continuar con esta anécdota después. Por ahora hay que cumplir lo que mando Skipper.

Dicho esto se deslizo sobre su panza a una dirección incierta y antes de perderse se detuvo para mirar a Cabo.

-No toques el tema con Skipper Cabo. Solo para evitar algún estilo de…lo que sea. Con nuestro paranoico líder nunca se sabe.

El mas joven asintió algo contrariado; tal vez lo que necesitaba su líder era hablar con alguien de todo ese asunto mas decidió cumplir su palabra y no decir nada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Saben que dicho de esa forma suena muy feo, verdad?-Gloria rompió el silencio en el que se habían quedado los cuatro.

-No somos malagradecidos…¿oh si?-Melman dudo de ellos mismos comprobando que efectivamente si bien no eran groseros tampoco se habían molestado en darles algo.

Y no es que solo dando demuestras tu gratitud pero era cierto que ni una mención por todo lo que habían hecho aquellos plumíferos habían hecho hasta la fecha.

-Aun podemos enmendarnos ¿no?-Marty miro con una sonrisa en su rostro a sus amigos.

Alex quedo pensativo por un momento empezando a gustar de la idea de Marty; la noche siguiente podrían hacer algo, unas palabras de agradecimiento a los pingüinos como mínimo, después ya se le ocurriría algo mejor. Por esta noche descansarían del pesado viaje…claro después de cenar.

-Claro que si muchachos. Digo nunca es tarde ¿si o si?-los tres asintieron animados a Alex-mañana nosotros haremos la cena y diremos algo, para agradecerles ¿que les parece? Ya después se nos ocurrirá algo mejor.

Animados salieron del vagón en el que viajaban para estirar las patas y todo el cuerpo, pues después de horas de travesía si entumecía. El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna no podía mostrarse mas bella esa noche, una tranquilidad que muy pocas veces podían tener; un gran campo verde que por el cielo se reflejaba como azulado oscuro se extendía en todas direcciones y si se prestaba atención a las vías se podía ver la siguiente ciudad que era el destino para la siguiente función.

Ya algunos de sus nuevos amigos del circo habían encendido unas fogatas no muy lejos una de la otra para calentar alimentos como carne, pescados y demás.

-¡Alex, chicos!-una voz femenina con acento Italiano llamo al león y compañía-¡A cenar. Hay pescado frito y frutas!

Los cuatro sintieron sus estómagos gruñir cuando Gia menciono la deliciosa comida así que se acercaron sin vacilar y se sentaron con ella alrededor del dánzate fuego.

-Ya nos merecíamos un descanso-hablo Vitalli con su acento ruso mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento-pero valió la pena.

Stefano asintió feliz y comenzó a comer un pez frito cortesía de Gia.

-Nada de esto jamás hubiese sido posible de no ser por ustedes-continuo Gia alegre mientras dejaba al fuego otro pez-Quiero decir, si no hubiesen comprado el circo no estaríamos aquí dando un tour en América.

Alex se alegro de oír aquello y si bien tenía razón no todo había sido por su obra y de sus amigos hippies. De nueva cuenta los pingüinos entraban haciendo un papel importante salvándoles de Dubois y principalmente gastándose el "fondo ducativo" del mas joven de ellos para comprar el circo.

-¡Si! ¡América es increíble!-exclamo emocionado el león marino-aunque no me molestaría hacer un tour en otros países de Europa.

Los presentes asintieron mientras continuaban degustando sus alimentos de la cena.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-continuo Vitalli con tono sabio.

Y así pasaron ese momento de convivencia platicando de cosas triviales y graciosas, anécdotas por parte de los cirqueros y por parte de Alex y compañía todo lo que sucedió en Madagascar, África y mas. Las estrellas blancas como perlas y la luna acompañando a todos los animales.

Se termino la cena y muchos ya se habían metido a los vagones adormir y otros cuantos que les gustaba más la intemperie se quedaban alrededor de las fogatas encendidas dormidos plácidamente.

-Pues creo que ya me iré a la camita-Gloria se estiro perezosamente para dirigirse al vagón que les correspondía-¡que descansen!

Minutos después Melman, Stefano y Vitalli hicieron lo mismo dejando a Gia, Alex y Marty en la fogata.

-Diablos, ¡creo que ya es tarde!-exclamo Marty bostezando-¿Cómo que horas serán?

-Alrededor de las 2330 horas-Kowalski salió de la nada sorprendiendo a los mamíferos grandes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Las cuantas?-Gia se mostro confundida ante las palabras que uso el pingüino mas listo.

-Las once y media-la jaguar puso cara de "ah, comprendo".

-¡Eh monja! Toma un pez-ofreció Alex mientras le extendía un pez frito en su pata.

-Gracias, aunque ya cene de aperitivo no esta mal-tomo el alimento frito y se lo comió de un jalón.

-¿Y el resto del comando pingüinin?-pregunto Marty mirando a los lados buscando a los demás plumíferos.

-Cabo y Rico ya están dormidos y Skipper esta manteniendo guardia.

-Pero la mujer loca ya no nos sigue, ¿porque mantendría guardia?-pregunto el ex rey de Nueva York.

Kowalski miro a los lados como asegurándose de que no lo escucharan mas que los tres frente a el.

-Por que él vela por la seguridad de aquellos que aprecia-los tres animales se miraron con agrado entre ellos, se sentía bien escuchar que ese pingüino loco se preocupaba por ellos.

-Y también-continuo casi en un susurro-en caso de que algún "perro radioactivo gigante" escape de la cañería de la ciudad más cercana y se dirija hacia nosotros.

Los presentes se miraron extrañados ante la contestación del plumífero.

-Los perros radioactivos gigantes no existen, son chorradas-contesto Alex rodando los ojos; Gia y Marty rieron por lo bajo.

-Lo mismo dijeron Manfredi y Johnson.

Una voz autoritaria pero tratando de sonar como siempre se escucho detrás de los tres hippies los cuales voltearon al reconocer de quien se trataba. Kowalski solo miro con gracia la escena que siempre se repetía con cualquiera que dudara de lo que hacia Skipper y el porque (una de muchas cuando cierta nutria negó la existencia de las pirañas voladoras). Sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

-La dentellada de ese canido gigante dejo en Manfredi una marca que todos creían era un mapamundi y Johnson tuvo que someterse a mucho tratamientos y operaciones; la radioactividad le provoco un furúnculo en el feferefe.

Kowalski puso cara de "oh si, recuerdo todo aquello" mezclado con desagrado y también se sorprendió por el esfuerzo que Skipper mostraba al contar aquello como normalmente lo haría sin sonar mal con su estado emocional actual. Al parecer contar las anécdotas de sus compañeros era un impulso que tenia que en parte le daba gracia.

-Hola Skipper-saludo Marty –¿no deberías de descansar?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso rayitas. Los que deben de descansar aquí son ustedes ya que los despertare temprano-levanto una ceja a lo que los demás pusieron cara de "no tan temprano"-no hay que desperdiciar el día, ¿compruende?-termino con acento diferente.

-Esta bien, tu ganas pingüino-hablo Gia mientras se levantaba de su lugar-permiso para ir a dormir-hizo un saludo militar a Skipper.

-Permiso concedido felina-el líder hizo el mismo gesto.

-Adiós chicos-se despidió de Marty y Alex los cuales respondieron con un "buenas noches"-hay que ensayar el trapecio temprano Alex, no se te olvide.

-No podría-contesto el aludido feliz y claramente embobado por la belleza de la jaguar.

Gia sonrió por ultimo a su compañero de acto para después irse.

-¡Tierra a hippie!-el ex rey de Nueva York agito la cabeza para centrarse-no dejes que una chiquita te distraiga todo el tiempo.

-De que te quejas ¿eh? Tú te casaste en África-replico a lo que Marty y Kowalski solo miraron a otros lados recordando aquello.

-Eso fue pasajero, ¡jamás he caído por una mujer!-contesto picando al león.

-CofcofKitkacofcof-Kowalski carraspeo nombrando a la halcón peregrino de hace ya un tiempo a lo que recibió una bofetada de su líder-lo siento señor.

-Eso se considera insubordinación soldado…además solo fue atracción física y no duro mucho-se defendió mas lo dijo con seguridad máxima en aquello.

-Pero lo mío no es atracción física solamente monja-Alex abrazo a Marty melosamente-realmente la quiero porque es bonita, inteligente, atrevida, soñadora, no teme a decir lo que tenga que decir, es sarcástica y divertida. ¡Tiene de todo! Es fabulosa. Por favor Skipper, estoy seguro que por lo menos debiste de haber tenido a una así en tu vida.

Marty hizo amago de querer soltarse de su amigo cursi mas no pudo y solo dejo caer los hombros entre fastidiado y derrotado.

Skipper estuvo a punto de replicarle con sarcasmo mas no pudo, esas características que menciono el hippie sobre Gia le recordaron a…¡ay aja! Y luego ella, no eso nunca…no es que no pensara así de ella como Alex de Gia…pero por favor si siempre la vio como una gran amiga y el único mamífero no estúpido habitante del zoológico, jamás como algo mas…¿oh si?

Kowalski sonrió por lo bajo deduciendo de en quien podría estar pensando su líder en esos momentos y algo que agradecía es que al parecer todo ese asunto lo había distraído de sus demonios que le perseguían en estos días.

-Te quedaste pensando en alguien ¿verdad?-el león hablo con tono pícaro-¿Quién es?-finalmente soltó a la cebra el cual agradecido tomo aire, parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-¡Estas loco hippie torpe!-se giro y le dio la espalda a Alex para que no se le notara el pequeño rubor en la cara-y mejor ya vete que también debes de descansar.

El felino miro a Kowalski el cual solo le dio una sonrisa cómplice dándole a entender que efectivamente había alguien en la vida del líder pingüino con esas características.

-Bueno caballeros, descansen-se despidió Alex y Marty solo dio un saludo militar de forma amigable.

Ambas aves saludaron de igual forma y observaron en silencio como los hippies se adentraban a su vagón para descansar.

-Deberías descansar Kowalski, mañana será un laaargo día-Skipper se rasco la nuca para después suspirar pesadamente, sin una platica que lo distrajese el asunto de Manfredi y Johnson le apesadumbraba de nuevo.

-Debería-fue lo único que contesto el mas listo.

Ninguno dijo nada; Skipper se sentó frente al fuego y puso su atención en la llamarada que danzaba frente a el sin algún propósito especifico en ello. Ese incidente fue terrible, Espiraculo había hecho de las suyas, en uno de sus algunos intentos por querer erradicar la fuerza pingüino, el apenas había sido ascendido a comandante cuatro estrellas cuando todo aquello paso.

Kowalski también se sentó alrededor de la fogata justo al lado contrario de donde estaba Skipper quedando los dos uno frente del otro separados únicamente por el fuego. Miraba de vez en cuando de forma fugaz a su líder el cual solo se mantenía ahí, estático, con muchos pensamientos y culpas que no le correspondían acumulados en la cabeza. No por nada era el mas observador del equipo y no se tuvo que esforzar para notar como Skipper apretaba su aleta formando un puño, estaba conteniendo mucho seguramente y bueno asi era el: un cabezotas guarda todo que jamás se dejaría caer no importando lo mal y atormentada que se encuentre.

Skipper mas que su líder, al igual que para Rico y Cabo era su amigo, pero de una forma un poco mas especial, pues se llevaban casi la misma edad, la misma experiencia militar, antes de estar con los ya mencionados eran él (Kowalski), Skipper, Manfredi y Johnson; el equipo mas prometedor y bien formado de la Antártida. Compartía su sentimiento de culpa por aquel incidente en la base madre pero en menor cantidad, pues sabia que así lo habían decidido sus compañeros cuando tomaron la decisión de sacrificarse.

Y el tener que ver así cada año a su más que líder amigo casi hermano era algo que le dolía. Después de meditarlo unos segundos se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia Skipper hasta llegar a su lado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se coloco en posición de combate, Kung Fu para ser precisos.

El líder pingüino lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y se quedo pasmado: Kowalski le dedicaba una concentrada y cordial mirada, como invitándolo a algo sin aflojar su firme posición de ataque. Se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos hacia su teniente. Sonrió de lado para después ponerse en la misma posición de combate que su retador.

Kowalski sonrió por lo bajo al ver que Skipper había entendido el mensaje y se lanzo al ataque. Dio una patada la cual fue velozmente esquivada por su líder e inmediatamente este le contesto con un puño a la cara y claro el teniente ni menos lento que su contrincante lo tapo levantando una defensa exterior con su aleta derecha. Ambos se miraron unos segundos para después separarse y colocarse en posición de ataque una vez mas.

No hacían falta las palabras, ni un "aquí estoy para lo que necesites", con el mero intercambio de golpes bastaba. Ambos habían sido sobrevivientes de aquel ataque a la base madre y aun agradecían el seguir vivos.

Skipper salto y ágilmente cayo frente a su teniente e inmediatamente de su aterrizaje lanzo una serie de golpes: patada a la cara seguida de un puño y una patada mas pero esta de lado para dar en el costado del mencionado y claro no en vano tanto tiempo de todo en todo Kowalski esquivo cada uno de sus ataques.

Lo que no esperaba era que Skipper rápidamente giro por su espalda y pego una patada con la otra patada lanzándolo unos centímetros hacia atrás para después quedar de nuevo en posición de combate. No por nada era el líder y mas experimentado que él, pese a todo. No pudo evitar recordar todo el asunto de donde obtuvo esa fiereza, la traición que sufrió en aquella misión en Dinamarca y todo el incidente en si fue terrible, en parte culpables del Skipper de hoy en día y solo un demonio mas de los que acechaban constantemente a su líder aunque este no lo demostrase siempre.

Se repuso rápidamente de aquella patada y no tardo en lanzarse al ataque de nuevo. Patadas, golpes y combinaciones de ataque y defensa volaban entre las dos aves haciendo gala de todos los años de entrenamiento que poseía cada uno, y aunque alguien normal pensaría que solo se estaban dando de golpes la realidad era completamente distinta; cada impacto, cada mirada interceptada por el otro era una queja, un secreto, una culpa, un algo que se contaban en ese único lenguaje de descarga y el otro lo comprendía y captaba perfectamente.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que ya no pudieron más; jadeantes y exhaustos se detuvieron, hicieron una reverencia por respeto y tradición del arte marcial que hicieron uso y se sentaron.

-No pierdes el toque…Kowalski-hablo entre jadeos el líder pingüino.

-Ni tu Skipper…esta claro que sigo siendo…tu estudiante inútil-hablo con gracia y respeto igual de jadeante que el otro pingüino.

Skipper negó con la cabeza enormemente agradecido por aquello, se sentía mucho mejor después de aquel combate amistoso. Pese a que aun se sentía mal por todo aquello se pudo descargar con ayuda del mas listo y eso no lo hacia nadie.

Se levanto y camino hacia el mas alto que aun se encontraba descansando en el suelo.

-Gracias, deberás me sirvió-el líder extendió su aleta para ayudar al otro a ponerse de pie.

El aludido sonrió de lado y cerro los ojos, después de unos segundos los abrió y tomo la aleta de Skipper poniéndose de pie.

-Un placer señor-contesto simplemente.

-Descansa soldado, que la guardia de hoy como dije es mia. Tal vez mañana ya nos turnemos, eso lo decido yo-Skipper se encamino a su puesto de vigilancia dándole la espalda a su teniente.

-Lo que paso, no fue tu culpa-hablo el mas listo haciendo que Skipper parara en seco-así lo quisieron ellos y lo hicieron por nosotros…por todos.

El líder cerro los ojos con fuerza recordando aquel momento preciso en el cual todo se había ido al caño.

-Tal vez-fue lo único que dijo con tono sombrío y cargado de culpa para después proseguir su camino.

Skipper avanzo y avanzo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Kowalski suspiro esperando a que pasaran pronto esos días de pesadumbre y carga para su líder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Los encontré-hablo una figura oscura plumífera a travez de una radio mientras observaba como un pingüino se alejaba del otro a una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para no irrumpir en el perímetro de seguridad con ayuda de unos binoculares.

-¡Perrrrrrrfecto!-hablo alguien al otro lado del comunicador-¡mañana en la noche entraremos en escena!-finalizo con una risa maligna y desquiciada.

El plumífero solo corto comunicación y con una sonrisa maligna de satisfacción sin razón aparente se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Y bueno, cualquier duda y cosas que quieran comentar dejenlas sin temor que cada cap respondere a revies de ustedes queridos lectores :) de ustedes depende que esta historia tenga seguimiento :3

Masd personajes haran aparicion con el tiempo y pues me esforzare por mostrar lazos entre personajes como qui trate hacer con kowalski y Skipper, ojala les haya llegado la escena y al menos darles a entender lo que quise proyectarles entre estos dos, es que se me hacen tan unidos como hermanos y hubiese sido genial que ellos junto con Manfredi y Johnson hayan sido el equipo de antes.

Por cierto, como dije los sucesos que hago mencion que son de mi invencion si esto resulta bien los aclarare con un fic aparte ligado a este :)

Saludos y bueno nos leeremos pronto *abrazo a todos*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! ._.7

No saben que gusto me da ver que si les gusto la historia a la mayoria. Lamento la tardanza con la conti y sere franca este proximo lunes entro a la prepa asi que supongo mi tiempo se vera terriblemente reducido asi que si tardo en subir lo que siga no se desesperen que en cuanto la tenga les prometo que la subire sin falta alguna :)

Pues aqui el dos, difruten ._.7

* * *

Alex se despertó de su profundo dormitar con una duda que había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué paso compadre?-Marty escucho a su amigo despertar y se despabilo de misma forma-¿pesadillas?

-No, no es eso-contesto un tanto contrariado-es que hace rato Skipper menciono algo que me dejo con la duda.

-¿El que?-pregunto curioso la cebra.

-¿Quién rayos son Manfredi y Johnson? No me suenan.

Marty medito unos segundos.

-A mi tampoco-contesto aun pensando en si alguna vez se habrán conocido.

-¿Tal vez compañeros del zoológico?-Alex siguió divagando.

-Mmmm, no lo creo, los recordaría.

Ambos animales guardaron silencio. Alex suspiro.

-Amigos de Skipper supongo. Ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle-hablo derrotado y volviendo a acostarse-descansa Marty.

-Igual Alex-la cebra dio un bostezo antes de volver a retomar su sueño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Reporte!-Skipper con binoculares en aletas observaba la función que ejecutaban los animales mientras hablaba por un comunicador en su oído desde aquel lugar en las alturas que usualmente usaban los pingüinos para tener un mejor panorama de todo el circo.

En los alrededores, en un edificio alto cercano a donde se había levantado el circo Kowalski observaba no solo el circo en si, si no todo lo que le rodeaba buscando algún indicio de peligro (sin saber exactamente que detectar) pues después de Dubois ¿Qué peligro podrían correr? Como dijo alguna vez la paranoia de su líder a veces era incomprensible.

-Todo en orden, señor-se escucho la voz del pingüino mas listo contestar a través de aquel aparato humano.

-Bien. Cabo, ¿Cómo va todo allá tras bambalinas?-pulso un botón con su aleta para cambiar la frecuencia.

El mas joven se encontraba con el resto de los animales cirqueros que aguardaban a su turno; les daba su opinión acerca de sus atuendos y el como se veían y calmaba a algunos para que no les diera nervios ya que probarían rutinas nuevas y siempre estaba la probabilidad de fallar.

-Todo en orden Skipper-contesto animado mientras seguía observando a todos los animales.

-Magnifique-contesto con acento italiano-Rico, los fuegos pirotécnicos casi entran en escena ¿todo listo?-de nueva cuenta cambio la frecuencia del comunicador.

El psicópata era el encargado de la pólvora en cada función y vaya que hacia un buen trabajo en aquello ya que fuegos artificiales, coloridos y muy vistosos con un toque de elegancia daban un espectáculo de primera el cual los humanos siempre disfrutaban; si tan solo supieran la mente demente detrás de aquel colorido despliegue de belleza y salvajismo bien nivelado.

-¡Chi que chi!-contesto animado ya listo para cuando Alex y Gia entraran con su acto del trapecio.

-Perfecto Rico-hablo animado el líder, extrañamente-¡Haz parecer la apertura de los juegos olímpicos en China como un show de tercera!

-¡Kaboom, kaboom!-contesto animado ansiando que los felinos hippies entraran en escena.

Y así fue: tan pronto estos dos hicieron su primera pirueta en los aires sincronizadamente como a Skipper le gustaba que fueran las cosas los fuegos artificiales se mostraron dando un fondo hermoso y luminoso provocando que Gia y Alex fueran el centro de atención. Bullicios, aplausos y gritos de emoción llenaron el lugar, los humanos animaban con más fuerza y ánimos a los trapecistas.

-Excelente. La operación "circo de primera" como siempre un éxito total. ¡Denme cinco!-sus muchachos dijeron "yuju" mas después hicieron silencio-…tienen razón, pospongan eso hasta que termine la función, estamos muy lejos-hablo divertido y apenado dándose cuenta de que se encontraban muy separados uno del otro.

-¡Gracias señores, aun estaremos mañana. Son lo máximo!-gritaba Alex animado mientras hacia junto con los demás animales una reverencia al publico.

Después de la función llegaba la parte favorita de los cirqueros: ¡la toma de fotos! De familia por familia pasaban al escenario y se fotografiaban con todo los animales para llevarse un recuerdo aparte de aquella la función de sus vidas por que si de algo Alex y compañía estaban seguros es de que un circo como el Zaragoza ninguno.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los simios estaban en su disfraz de el rey de Versalles saludando de manos y recibiendo las felicitaciones y admiraciones por el publico y lo genial que había sido esa experiencia. Phill que era el que "daba la cara" solo sonreía y asentía tratando de mostrarse cordial.

De pronto un hombre le toco el hombre para llamar su atención, al darse la vuelta vieron a dos hombres, uno que se mantenía callado pero con una sonrisa notoria en el rostro y el que le había tocado en primer instante. El que estaba callado tenía un documento en su mano, parecía prometedora la situación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Salud señores!-Vitalli levanto con su pata una copa con una bebida tonalidad guinda en ella-¡Por uno de los momentos mas brillantes de nuestro amado circo!

El resto (los que eran capaces de levantar cosas con su pata delantera o trompa el caso de los elefantes) brindaron con el tigre festejando el gran día que habían tenido lleno de alegría, buen publico y ganancias para seguir manteniendo el circo. Los que no podían solamente gritaban de emoción.

-Y un aplauso para Rico que en cada presentación que hago con Gia hace que esos fuegos pirotécnicos emboben a las personas-hablo el león mirando al psicópata con una sonrisa. Los animales animados obedecieron.

El aludido rio nerviosamente, feliz por el hecho de que reconociera alguien que no fuera Skipper Kowalski o Cabo el que le reconociera su trabajo; no es que lo considerara menos importante pero pues no se daba seguido.

-También hay que recalcar que cola anillada hizo unas grandes maniobras con Sonia-habló Skipper con copa en mano hacia el lémur autoproclamado rey-Es raro que te luzcas Julien.

-Que te puedo decir monja, tenemos nuestros momentos-el lémur miro con ternura a la osa la cual gruño de buena gana-¡Salud por mi!

El líder rodo los ojos y choco su copa con la del lémur. Agradecía tener estos momentos ya que le distraían enormemente, no le dejaba lugar a la culpa y demás demonios que lo atosigaban.

Esa acción amistosa confundió un tanto a los cuatro ex habitantes del zoológico.

-¿Y ustedes desde cuando se hablan?-Melman fue el primero en no aguantar la curiosidad.

-Desafortunadamente desde el zoológico-contesto con tristeza Skipper-esa temporada que se quedaron en África.

-¿Enserio?-Gloria secundo la platica.

-Si, hasta eso puedo decir que este pingüino es un muy buen súbdito-Skipper golpeo su cara de lleno con su aleta derecha-Claro todo lo que es e hizo me lo debe a mi, su rey.

El líder se iba a lanzar a golpearlo mas Rico y Kowalski le agarraron por los lados para que se calmara.

Todos rieron ante la escena.

-Pues que mas decir, gran trabajo el de hoy animales. Las ganancias van de bien a mejor así que siéntanse orgullosos de su logro-hablo Skipper con liderazgo y con el orgullo pintado en su expresión-Tienen 20 minutos para recoger lo primordial como accesorios y complementos de sus actos que nos regresamos a descansar para así volver frescos para las funciones del día de mañana ¡muévanse!

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron en distintas direcciones para recoger cajas y demás objetos para después llevarlos al tren.

-Hey, Skipper-Alex se acercó al pingüino el cual se encontraba con un semblante completamente distinto a como estaba, ¿tristeza?-¿estas bien?

El aludido el cual se hallaba observando desde lo alto de una caja de madera el como los animales guardaban y cumplían lo mandado por él miro sorprendido al león, ¿Cuánto llevaba frente a él que ni siquiera lo había visto? Se reprocho por su total falta de atención ante su entorno y miro al hippie frente suyo.

-Todo en orden gato, ¿Qué sucede?-aparento normalidad con tu tono de voz autoritario de siempre.

El león le miro un poco extrañado, jamás le había visto así mas después de meditarlo decidió restarle importancia y proseguir con lo planeado.

-Esta noche, al regresar al campamento-así llamaba Skipper al lugar donde habían pasado la noche anterior, era como un punto de reunión en caso de alguna emergencia-los chicos y yo haremos la cena, para celebrar y toda la cosa y bueno quiero que tu y los demás pingüinos estén en ella-explicaba animado.

Skipper se sorprendió ante la petición del hippie. No porque fuera algo malo pero tampoco era casual, algo había detrás de todo eso.

-¿Qué clase de sucia conspiración estas tramando Alex?-pregunto un tanto amenazante el líder.

-¡Nada de sucia conspiración!-reprocho el león rápidamente-solo quiero que estemos todos presentes, eso es todo. Ya sabes un tiempo de calidad entre todos no daña a nadie-mintió ya que la razón principal era agradecer a los plumíferos.

-Esta bien, ahí estaremos. Pero no nos quedaremos mucho ¿compruendei?-hablo con tono distinto-debemos de mantenernos alerta.

-¡Estupendo!-exclamo animado el ex rey de Nueva York-no durara mucho.

-Bien. Aun así te vigilo con este ojo azulado, cansado y entrenado ¿ok?-amenazo finalmente señalando con su aleta izquierda su ojo del mismo lado.

Alex sonrió de lado y rodo los ojos. No entendía porque a veces era tan paranoico mas le agarro el lado gracioso a su paranoia excesiva.

-Correctomondo-contesto con el mismo tono que había usado el pingüino anteriormente-ahora me voy, ¡aun hay que empacar cosas!

Y echo a correr mas paro en seco y regreso.

-Por cierto los simios darán un "anuncio" también, no sé de que trate dijeron que era una sorpresa o algo así-Skipper asintió con una sonrisa de lado-bien ahora si me voy.

Dicho esto el león se fue a ayudar a Vitalli con unas cosas. Skipper respiro cansino. El ver como todos esos animales cooperaban entre ellos le alegraba pero le traía amargos recuerdos a la vez. Sus días en la Antártida junto a Manfredi y Johnson eran bellos y a la vez tristes momentos. Maldijo por lo bajo al delfín.

-¡Stefano!-llamo Gia.

El aludido que se encontraba rodando una pelota que usaba uno de los elefantes rumbo al tren se detuvo y fue hacia la que le había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alegre.

-Vi tu casco que usas en tu acto en la entrada de la carpa, no lo vayas a olvidar-recalco con voz tierna.

-¡Claro que no, seria imposible! Grazie Gia-la aludida hizo un gesto con la pata dando a entender que no había problema.

La mayoría de los animales ya se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el tren así que prácticamente solo estaba Stefano en la gran entrada de la carpa, tomo su caso y se lo coloco.

*clap clap clap*

Unos aplausos sonaron a espaldas del león marino el cual se asusto y pego un brinquito para identificar al productor de aquel sonido.

-Oh, lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte señor-a primera vista podría decir que parecía un pato-solo quería aplaudir por su gran acto de cañón, ¡Fue extremo!-finalizo con emoción en la voz.

-¿Deberás le gusto? ¡Me halaga!-Stefano hablo animado mientras caminaba hacia la ave que se encontraba aun con las alas entrelazadas.

-Bueno solo quería felicitarlo por esa gran actuación, me dejo anonadado-hablo con sorna el misterioso sujeto-ahora me voy, no quiero quitarle mas de su tiempo.

Y dicho esto comenzó a encaminarse fuera del lugar.

-Para nada, no se preocupe-contesto el león marino curioso y aceptando el hecho de que aquella ave se retiraba-pues muchas gracias señor…-el italiano hizo gestos con sus extremidades dando a entender que dijera su nombre.

-Oh, no será necesario amigo mio-contesto con tono misterioso sin girar a verlo de cara-nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees.

-¿Enserio?-pobre tonto, no tenia idea-bueno eso es obvio. ¡Estaremos dos días mas dando función!-finalizo entusiasmado olvidando completamente que el aludido se había negado a dar su identidad.

-¡Estupendo!-contesto con un poco de sarcasmo el cual paso totalmente desapercibido para Stefano-hasta entonces.

Y con una ondeada de su ala en señal de despedida se retiro del lugar. Stefano se extraño mas le resto importancia y se fue a alcanzar a los demás en el tren.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una cálida corriente de aire recorría aquella noche, un ambiente perfecto para convivir al aire libre sin duda.

-¡Ya esta la cena chicos!-la hipopótamo grito ansiosa porque se juntaran alrededor de la fogata grande que habían hecho.

De poco en poco, bajo el resguardo de la noche que no era menos hermosa que la anterior los animales se dirigían hacia el llamado de sus estómagos.

Kowalski y Cabo se encaminaron para traer al punto de reunión con los hippies a Skipper y Rico que se encontraban montando guardia.

-¡Skipper!-llamo el más listo.

El aludido busco la fuente del llamado ya que se encontraba en un árbol con Rico a su lado. Ambos bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con los otros pingüinos.

-Reporte Kowalski-ordeno Skipper mientras daba un último vistazo al horizonte en busca de "alguna amenaza".

-Señor, la cena esta lista-contesto con un gesto militar.

Skipper le miro escéptico unos segundos ates de recordar porque le estaba informando aquello: el prometió que estaría presente. ¿Qué porque le seguía resultando extraño? Pues simple y es que era muy rara la convivencia fuera del circo entre los pingüinos y ellos. A la hora de cenar ellos lo hacían aparte de los cirqueros y no porque fueran antisociales o que no los soportaran mas que nada porque preferían hacerlo en solitario para así seguir vigilando, alertas ante cualquier adversidad.

-Ok, vamos para allá-dicho esto Skipper comenzó a caminar al frente de ellos con las aletas cruzadas por su espalda.

Los tres le miraron, odiaban ver a su líder así, solo esperaban que esos días pasaran como agua lo más pronto posible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Esto está sabroso Alex!-exclamo Gia mientras comía del pez frito que había hecho el león.

-¿A que debemos esta repentina cena?-cuestiono el tigre. Al igual que Gia comía de su pescado.

Todos los cirqueros estaban ya degustando sus alimentos respectivamente: los caballos y elefantes unas frutas cortadas con una precisión de profesional, los perros filetes que se pudieron comprar en un negocio humano gracias al disfraz de los simios los cuales igual degustaban varios frutos.

-¡Ah chicos, llegaron!-todos miraron a los que recién se incorporaban a la cena-informe de situación Skipper.

-Todo en orden hippie-contesto con una sonrisa de lado-ahora como ustedes invitaron díganme ¿Qué hay de cenar? Que ya me ruge la tripa.

Los ex habitantes del zoológico intercambiaron sonrisas para después mirar a los pingüinos.

-De hecho su cena esta por allá-Marty señalo con su pezuña un lugar en especifico.

Los cuatro miraron la dirección en la que apuntaba y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Cuatro peces asados al punto (median unos tres centímetros mas de altura que Kowalski que es el más alto) como si un chef profesional lo hubiese cocinado estaban acostados en una mesita a modo de hilera.

-¿De donde sacaron…?-Skipper se saboreaba ese gran pescado mas no lo daba a notar.

-Solo invertimos un poco del fondo del circo-intervino Melman-¿les gusta?

-Pero…supongo discutieron esto con el Rusky y compañía-Skipper miro a Vitalli el cual solo sonrió.

-Pero por supuesto pajarito con esmoquin-hablo el tigre-creo que es lo de menos que deberíamos de hacer, después de lo que han hecho por nosotros-finalizo inclinando su cabeza cortésmente.

-Precisamente a eso vamos-Alex entro de nuevo a la plática-estos pingüinos. Este cuarteto de aves no voladoras han hecho mucho por nosotros-hablo fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

Los cuatro citados se sorprendieron mucho. No era por echarlo en cara ni nada al contrario como Skipper decía: "era su deber" o así lo sentían y con todo eso era la primera vez que el hippie hablaba de esa forma sobre ellos.

-¿Como?-pregunto curiosa Gia, quería saber mas de aquel relato que se estaba contando.

-De muchas formas-contesto Marty-incluso desde antes de huir del zoológico.

-Mantenían el nivel de cloro de mi agua siempre estable-hablo Gloria mirando a Rico que era el que normalmente se encargaba de aquella tarea.

-Mi pasto siempre estaba fresco gracias a un no sé que, qué inventaron-intervino Marty. Kowalski recordó aquel experimento que usaba para aumentar la frescura de los alimentos de todos en el zoológico.

-Me ayudaban con mis medicinas-hablo Melman recordando como el mas joven de los plumíferos siempre se ofrecía cordialmente para ayudarle cuando los humanos no podían.

-Y yo creo que era el que daba más lata: los fuegos artificiales en mi presentación solían fallar mucho hasta que ellos tomaron cartas en el asunto. También mis filetes de res, siempre con un corte perfecto que los humanos no lograban-Skipper recordó con orgullo aquello, pues pese a no tener ningún don en la cocina como Rico nadie le ganaba a la hora de cortar cosas.

Todos los animales escuchaban atentos y emocionados por todo lo que contaban imaginándose como cuatro pingüinitos lograban todo aquello, aunque después de aquel operativo que planearon rápidamente para salvar a Alex y compañía no les era tan difícil de creerlo.

-Oh, pero eso no es todo-agrego Alex-cuando escapamos del zoológico y fuimos a parar a Madagascar yo…digamos que sufrí una "transformación" por falta de alimento y pues fueron ellos quienes me enseñaron que la carne de res no era el único alimento del mundo.

Stefano interrumpió el relato levantando la pata.

-Si todo inicio en ese zoológico: ¿Cómo terminaron en Madagascar y luego en Europa?

-Eso mi querida foca-hablo Skipper con orgullo.

-Leone marino-replico algo ofendido.

-Lo que seas-contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro-había un avión estrellado en aquella isla de dementes-comenzó a explicar.

-¡Respeto monja!-exigió Julien gritando mas lo ignoro.

-Así que lo reparamos-finalizo simple chocando aleta con Kowalski.

-¿Y como repararon algo así?-pregunto uno de los perros algo escéptico ante aquello.

-Eso mi canido amiguito es información confidencial-finalizo cruzándose de aletas.

-¿Y como les duro el combustible hasta Europa? Debieron de tener suficiente-interrogo Vitalli ansioso por saber mas.

-De hecho nos estrellamos en África-Gloria intervino de nuevo-y de nueva cuenta ellos lo repararon.

-Y después de muchas locuras y cosas que sucedieron terminamos en Monte Carlo-continuo Melman.

-Guao, ustedes son como militares versión animal-habló uno de los caballos con acento español, la admiración era notoria en su voz.

Los aludidos solo sonrieron un tanto apenados por todo lo que se estaba contando.

-Lo que quiero decir es-Alex retomo la palabra-que sin estos pingüinos la verdad es-miro a Skipper-nosotros seguiríamos estancados en Madagascar-finalizo sonriendo de lado.

Los pingüinos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Hippies, sus palabras me llegan al corazón-el líder levanto una ceja-no debían de hacer todo esto y admiro enormemente ese cursi discurso, me gusto.

-Creo que es lo mínimo chicos, realmente no tenemos como pagarles todo lo que han hecho-apoyo Gloria con tono meloso.

-Es nuestro deber-contesto chocando aletas con sus muchachos.

-Bueno, pues a cenar que se enfría-Skipper avanzo hacia el gran pez que habían cocinado.

Los otros pingüinos hicieron lo mismo y una vez mas haber agradecido por aquel gesto de comprar el pez comenzó a comer, los demás animales secundaron eso pues continuaron con su ya iniciada cena.

-Chicos, chicos-Mason hablo fuerte para llamar la atención-les tengo una muy buena noticia.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono el tigre-¿y que será eso mono?

-No tienen idea-contesto sonriendo-adivinen que persona estaba entre el publico en la ultima función de hace rato.

Nadie dijo nada tratando de recordar vagamente alguno de los rostros del público.

-Por sus caras de concentración y de que los pingüinos ni se esfuerzan en adivinar-soltó con sarcasmo-les diré que era un promotor.

Todos los animales cirqueros se atragantaron con sus alimentos mientras que los recién ingresados ex habitantes del zoológico abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿No bromeas?-Gia se mostraba feliz pero escéptica a la vez a lo que Mason asintió-¿y de que país o de donde?

-¡Era un promotor danés!-exclamo emocionado el simio.

"Danés". La palabra retumbo en el cuarto como un eco constante solo para Skipper el cual escupió su bocado de pez al instante comenzándose a ahogar. Kowalski se atraganto y carraspeo y Cabo se sorprendió recordando que su líder no podía ir a territorio danés aunque quisiera. Rico solo soltó un "uy"

Todos los animales se sorprendieron ante la noticia y comenzaron a festejar: ¡irían a Dinamarca!

-En tres días un barco nos esperara en el muelle mas cercano-continuo explicando el simio apaciguando a los fiesteros-¡e iremos a Dinamarca señores!

Esto no podía ser coincidencia, claro que no. ¿¡Porque de todos los santos países tenia que ser un promotor de Dinamarca?! La paranoia del líder se puso a todo lo que daba mientras que con ayuda de Rico trataba de parar de toser, golpeaba fuerte con su aleta en su pecho.

-¡Aborten la misión soldados, aborten!-exclamo el líder como loco llamando la atención de todos. Hasta Julien se quedo con cara de no entender el comportamiento de la monja.

-¡Ese lugar es prohibido, fuera de mi alcance; siniestro!-continuo hablando hacia nadie en especial.

-Hey Skipper cálmate ¿de que hablas?-cuestiono Marty mirando al alterado pingüino.

-¡Ustedes no tienen idea, esto no puede ser coincidencia!-le contesto frunciendo el seño-Kowalski análisis.

-El que un promotor danés quiera promover el circo Zaragoza tal vez puede ser una mera coincidencia de la vida Skipper-contesto sereno una vez que dejo de toser igual que su líder.

-¡Ay aja!-contesto colocando su saletas en su cintura-pudo ser un promotor inglés, cubano, incluso del rincón mas olvidado de la tierra-continuo en modo paranoico-¡¿porque de todos los malditos lugares en este enfermo mundo tenía que ser danés?!

-Muchachos no entendemos nada-intervino Gia aparentemente siendo ignorada.

-¡Veloces muchachos, veloces!-dada esta orden se retiraron como rayos dejando a todos confundidos.

Alex no tardo nada en salir disparado tras ellos confundido en extremo: ¿Por qué ese odio y desconfianza hacia Dinamarca? Su mejor migo salió tras de el

-Tal vez exageras Skipper-hablo Cabo ya un poco lejos de la fogata en donde estaban cenando todos-puede que solo haya sido un buen hombre de negocios que le quiere dr al circo de estos animales una oportunidad en su recóndito país-termino con tono esperanzador.

Los presentes le miraron con expresiones de "¿enserio?".

-Rico, quítale a Cabo el polvo de hadas de los ojos-hablo con fastidio el líder.

Rico asintió aun con su expresión de antes y le dio un aletazo en la nuca al más joven.

-Esto huele a sucia conspiración-comenzó Skipper mirando al infinito-¿pero de quien?

-También podría ser de "quienes" Skipper-continuo Kowalski con una de su aletas en la barbilla.

-No entiendo Skipper, ¿porque piensas que esto es una conspiración?-pregunto inocentemente Cabo.

-Pobre, pobre inocente e ingenuo joven Cabo-comenzó a hablar calmado negando con la cabeza-¡Despierta! ¡Hablamos de Dinamarca! ¡Lo único igual de malo que Dinamarca es Hoboken!-termino alterado-agregando el hecho de que no puedo ir a ese despreciable país. Si pongo una pata en territorio danés me despido de este mundo.

-Pero el promotor se interesó en el circo porque es bueno ¿no?-argumento firme el joven.

-¡Exacto!-señalo Skipper con su aleta al pingüino-¿que hace un promotor "danés"-hizo comillas-¿tan lejos de su despreciable hogar?

En parte tenia sentido, pero basándose en la paranoia excesiva de su líder de todo se podía sospechar.

Antes de que pudieran seguir argumentando un jadeante león les dio alcance todo agotado por lo que había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos.

-Oigan quiero explicación de que paso allá atrás-pidió jadeando y sacando la lengua.

-Esto suena a una sucia conspiración contra mi hippie-soltó Skipper con naturalidad.

-¿Como va a ser eso?-pregunto escéptico el que solicitaba respuesta.

-Simple, y aunque es confidencial te lo diré-contesto serio-yo tengo prohibido ir a Dinamarca.

Más confusión para el pobre león que seguía sin entender nada, solo asimilo una pequeña burla: por favor ¿quien le prohibiría ir a un pingüino a Dinamarca? Además que el supiera había pingüinos en ese país, pero de otro tipo.

-No exageres monja-contesto con un deje de burla en la voz-además que yo sepa nunca fuiste a Dinamarca ¿o si?

-Créeme que antes del zoológico pasaron un sinfín de cosas: misiones peligrosas, ataques del enemigo, riesgos en cada esquina. Así era mi vida y la de ellos, excepto Cabo, aun le falta mucho.

Alex por más que tratara de creer en las palabras del pingüino líder no se las podía tragar del todo.

-¡Pero eres un pingüino!-argumento algo mosqueado-si, tal vez sean un mega comando plumífero entrenado en sepa dios donde pero por favor Skipper.

-Mira, te lo pongo así gato-prosiguió ya sin una pisca de su paranoico lado-he pasado por mucho dolor, torturas, y he presenciado la muerte de seres queridos frente a mis ojos-forzó su voz haciéndose escuchar sombrío y firme-he visto cosas que ni tu te imaginas Alex y creas o no en lo que digo te diré que lo que pasó en Dinamarca me marco a tal grado de que soy enemigo publico en aquel asqueroso país. Si me ven ahí se acabó para mí.

Silencio fue lo único que se escucho. Kowalski había vivido junto a Skipper todas esas experiencias y las podía recordar con tal frescura que pareciese que hubiesen pasado hace no mucho (Rico en menor grado, pues él era un novato en aquel entonces).

Alex por otro lado no sabía si incluso emitir un sonido era lo correcto. ¿Qué ese pingüino había presenciado la muy temida muerte? El tan solo imaginar a un amigo de él morir frente a sus ojos le causaba ganas de romper en llanto. ¿Torturas, dolor? Simplemente le era difícil de imaginarse a cuatro o muchos pingüinos sufriendo como si estuvieran en guerra constante como a veces sucedía con los humanos.

-Así que me temo que a menos de que declinen esa muy sospechosa oferta, nuestra travesía juntos termina aquí-dijo completamente sereno-no te estoy pidiendo que elijas entre tu circo y nosotros si no que no me voy a arriesgar a perder a mis hombres.

-Pero no correremos peligro, ninguno-el león no quería que Skipper y su equipo se fueran, no seria lo mismo sin duda.

-Ustedes no estarían en peligro Alex-respondió un poco fastidiado-si no nosotros. Ya que si a cualquiera de mis muchachos conmigo pensaran que son enemigos, aliados míos.

-Pero sin ustedes no será lo mismo-hablo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente claro para ser escuchado.

Antes de que Skipper pudiese decir algo más Gloria Marty y Melman llegaron agitados.

-¿Porque se fueron tan rápido Skipper?-interrogo la cebra recuperando el aliento.

-Se quieren ir-dijo Alex de forma acusadora.

Estaba molesto pero no por las razones que Skipper le había dado para quedarse fuera de su tour a Dinamarca si no que eran como una familia y sin los pingüinos esa familia se rompe, quería que fueran con ellos a ese tour pero tampoco podía obligarlos.

-¿Se van?-Melman puso expresión de sorpresa y decepción a la vez.

-¿Pero porque?-exigió Gloria alterada, no quería que se fueran.

-No se pueden ir ahora muchachos-hablo triste Marty.

Skipper se alteró un poco, no quería que los hippies pensaran que se iban porque si solamente, pero tampoco les quería decir. Después de todo lo que paso en aquel endemoniado país se quedo entre el, Hans y los daneses.

Y antes de que pudiera empezar a explicarles el porqué de que si aceptaban esa misteriosa oferta de un humano que bien pudo haber estado bajo el control de algún enemigo de él (teoría conspiratoria paranoica…) ellos tendrían que regresar al zoológico más antes de lo planeado, ósea quedarse en América un huachinango golpeo en la nuca a Cabo mandándolo de boca al piso.

Los ex habitantes del zoológico dieron un brinco hacia tras confundidos ante lo que sucedía. Rico Kowalski y Skipper se acercaron en un movimiento rápido para auxiliar al joven caído.

-¡Respóndeme hijo!-exigió Skipper que tenia entre sus aletas al joven pingüino, parecía que se comenzaba a desaturdir por el impacto de aquel marisco.

*Clap Clap Clap*

Ese ruido…ese infernal ruido se escuchaba de nuevo, no tenia que voltear a ver a sus espaldas para descubrir quien era. Miles recuerdos de aquella misión que salió en una completa farsa bien montada invadieron su mente provocando ira en el líder.

-Hans…-definitivamente ya no mas gorditos y bonitos hasta descubrir que carajos hacia ahí aquel frailecillo demente.

* * *

Umy tatsuki: Muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado. Ya que el material de crossover entre pelis y serie escaseo por eso me inspire a escribir esto que aun le falta mucho por terminar :)

Opino igual que tu dejando de lado mi lado fan loca por los pinguinos, se llevaron muy pero muy poco credito :/ y alo mejor estoy mal pero al contrario de agradecer parecia a veces que les exigian como en Madagascar 2 cuando estan haciendo protesta los simios y gloria amenaza con golpearlos si no reparan el avion xD osea yo creo que suficiente hacen con hacer lo que un animal normal no podria -_-U

Chikyuukuma13: que bueno que te gusto :P espero sigas al pendiente y me dejes tu review :3 que esto es con cariño a los lectores :D

Thedoregirl: El leerte aqui me hace tan feliz! y que te haya gustado tanto! *se suena nariz* siempre siento que me queda horrible :P...TT_TT

Te enredaron los sentimientos de cada uno? perdon! crei que lo habia escrito claro para no confundir a nadie . Si, el asunto Manfredi y Johnson puede llegar a ser muy tragico si te pones a analisarlo como ya hiciste xD y de hecho es muy profundo en esta historia y en el siguiente cap veras pork ;) o por lo menos un pequeño indicio de :D

Jajaja ya veremos si tienes razon con la dama de Skipper :P en todo caso siempre puedes interrogar a la estufa y la hervidora para que confiesen quien es la dama xDDD

Alexisneitor890: grax bro! un gusto tenerte aca leyendo mi historia, espero la sigas igual yo k me kede toda enfrascada con el tuyo de amenaza mecha ;3 y no no era su cumple de nadie xD pero esta bien, de todo se vale :P

bry: gracias, espero leas lo que sigue amigo :)

Sale gente pues ese fue el chap 2 espero les haya gustado y tratare de abrir tiempo en la agenda para continuar pronto xD

Abrazos! REVIEW PLEASE? *carita de gato con botas*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Una enorme disculpa por la enorme demora, la escuela esta que me mata (se que piensan que es el tipico pretexto -_-) y es truestory. Tareas tareas y tareas y con eso de que empezamos ya las clases formales guagh! Los maestros no tienen piedad y a eso sumamos que inspiración cero -_-* frustracion total, en fin.

Sin más preambulos aqui el tercer capi que espero sea de su agrado con especial dedicacion a Thedoregirl la cual pido disculpa ya que de nuevo no he podido dejar review por lo ocupada que he estado TT_TT apenas hoy pude terminar este cap que con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño va dedicado a ti ._.7

Vamos!

* * *

Bien dicen que cuando crees conocer a alguien es ese el momento en el que no sabes ni la mitad de ese alguien y ese era el caso de Alex el cual no entendía ni sabia el motivo por el cual aquel ave con pico colorado había disparado un pez contra el mas joven con real intención de lastimarlo.

-Kowalski análisis-hablo firme el líder mirando por el rabillo del ojo al danés el cual solo se mantenía sonriente de forma maligna.

-Parece ser que esto es un rencuentro ciertamente inesperado pero a la vez predecible-contesto el más listo sin dejar de mirar al frailecillo-con el tiempo un antiguo enemigo nuestro y/o tuyo en específico, nos buscaría con intención de venganza. Pfff que cliché.

Skipper abofeteo al más alto el cual se quedo con cara de no entender el motivo de la agresión.

-¡No análisis de la situación, análisis de Cabo!-habló alterado mientras colocaba al más joven acostado en el suelo el cual seguía mareado por el impacto en su nuca.

Skipper lo fulmino con la mirada, el aludido sonrió tontamente y luego carraspeo, para después inclinarse y revisar con su aleta la cabeza de Cabo. El mas joven se quejo cuando paso su extremidad por su frente y la nuca en especifico.

-Parece que el impacto fue más fuerte de lo que parece Skipper-comenzó a explicar mientras alejaba su aleta de la cabeza de Cabo-posiblemente con suerte no tenga una herida interna.

Alex se acercó un poco a los pingüinos preocupado por Cabo.

Gloria se llevo una mano a la boca al ver como el más joven se desvanecía de un momento a otro. Marty estaba completamente incrédulo, ¿realmente le habían hecho daño, a uno de los súper comando pingüino? Parecía una broma de mal gusto porque aparte de Dubois no pareciese que hubiera animal o persona alguna de ser capaz de hacerles daño alguno de ellos.

-Esto no esta bien-habló Melman preocupado por el pingüinito mientras se acercaba al inconsciente-fue un golpe muy duro.

Alex miro con enojo al pingüino de pico colorado que solo se mantenía callado pero sonriente.

Skipper se levanto sin decir nada y miro fulminante al frailecillo que al encontrare con la mirada colérica del pingüino líder se pasmo y muy apenas poco pudo mantener la postura.

-¿Que haces aquí Hans?-fue lo único que dijo junto con un gruñido el de ojos azules como el mar apretando su aleta formando un puño.

El de origen danés solo rio por lo bajo y comenzó a avanzar un poco hacia su interrogador.

-Oh por favor Skipper, ¿es lo único que me dirás después de tanto tiempo?-pregunto con sorna deteniendo su andada.

-De un día para otro desaparecieron del zoológico de Central Park, ni se despidieron groseros-reclamo con sorna mientras hacia pucheros con las aletas.

-Traicionero como siempre frailecillo demente-contesto sin ablandar ni un poco su mirada y tono de voz-¿no tienes el valor para enfrentarnos cara a cara?

-No para nada Skipper-comenzó a caminar de un lado a lado-es solo que los más débiles deben de caer primero, ley natural.

-Ni Kowalski, ni Rico ni Cabo tienen que ver entre tu y yo-retomo el habla sin retroceder-ni creas que te iras limpio después de dañar a uno de mis muchachos.

Rico gruño hacia el danés y Kowalski que estaba cuidando de Cabo se puso de pie y miró a los cuatro mamíferos grandes.

-Cuiden de Cabo-ahora dirigió su mirada en especifico hacia la jirafa-eres lo mas cercano a un doctor.

El cuello largo asintió y se acercó para idear que forma mover el joven pingüino y ponerlo en mejor posición para que no se fuera a lastimar, Gloria lo tomo en sus brazos y retrocedió un poco junto con Melman.

Alex y Marty querían golpear con todo a ese de pico colorido hasta el cansancio, ¿cual era su problema?

-Oye Kowalski, quien es ese loco-cuestiono el león a lo que el más listo le miro antes de responder.

-Hasta donde todos sabemos, es el motivo por el cual Skipper no puede ir a Dinamarca-contesto mientras daba media vuelta para encaminarse hacia Hans.

La cebra no entendía no jota de lo que decía sobre Dinamarca, pues había llegado tarde a lo poco que dijo Skipper sobre todo ese asunto

-¿Bromeas?-continuo Alex a lo que Kowalski le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-En absoluto-frunció el ceño tratando de no enojarse ante lo incrédulo que se mostraba-nosotros no somos los únicos pingüinos en el mundo que arriesgamos nuestras plumas en todos lados y Skipper casi no la cuenta en esa misión en Dinamarca, por culpa de él-termino señalando al de pico colorado con claro odio en su voz.

Antes de que Alex pudiese decir o gesticular algo el mas listo corrió y se abalanzo hacia el frailecillo sorprendiendo a su líder y al experto en armas. Hans sonrió de lado y esquivo ese golpe dando unos saltos hacia atrás que el más listo había lanzado con su aleta.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo con sarcasmo el danés-¿Kowalski porque tanto coraje? Estoy seguro que no es solo por el disparo a Cabito-termino burlón alzando una ceja.

Y efectivamente no era solo eso, el recordar el estado en el que regreso apenas con vida Skipper de Dinamarca que solo los sesos de Einstein saben como le hizo para no morir en su huida le hacia hervir la sangre y en el momento que se entero que el culpable había sido ese frailecillo descargaba toda su frustración de ver a un moribundo Skipper sobre el danés.

Rico se lanzo después del teniente siendo esquivado de nuevo por Hans y contratacado de inmediato con una patada en el estomago que lo lanzó contra Kowalski cayendo ambos al suelo. Skipper no se tardo y también salió disparado contra su enemigo de igual forma siendo evitado por el frailecillo. De inmediato trato de conectar un "puño" en la cara del líder el cual no en vano el más experimentado al mismo nivel de él bloqueo ese intento de ataque con una defensa de su aleta, agarro el ala del fraile con la cual había intentado golpearle y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hans bajo la guardia y ahora pagaba por ello, de la fuerza que había aplicado Skipper no pudo evitar impactarse uno metros contra el verde pasto (suelo) hasta que pudo recuperar la postura y antes de que frenara por causa natural tomo impulso con sus patas y de una pirueta cayo de pie en posición de combate.

Rico y Kowalski se levantaron como pudieron y se colocaron en posición de combate diferentes. Skipper hizo igual sin chistar.

Alex no cabía de asombro, una cosa eran sus operativos de rescate, el que repararan cosas como un avión, el que lograran mandar a volar lejos a una mujer psicópata y otra cosa era ver que ¡efectivamente sabían artes marciales! No es que antes no los hubieran visto ya pero el ser testigos de algo como esto no tenía precedente, solo hacia que admirara más y más a esos plumíferos.

-¡Dale fuerte Skipper!-exclamo el rayado con una pata en lo alto.

-¡Muéstrenle quien manda chicos!-secundo el ex rey de Nueva York alto y fuerte.

Hans sonrió de nueva cuenta por lo bajo, incluso él que era el único con la misma habilidad que Skipper en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no había forma de que pudiera contra él y sus dos soldaditos así que debía de recurrir a su as bajo la manga: distracción.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso demente?-Skipper observaba cada movimiento del engañoso frailecillo.

-Nada Skipper, no me malinterpretes-contesto con sarcasmo provocando mas enojo en el líder comando-es solo que bueno incluso alguien como yo, por mas difícil que resulte de creer no podría contigo si esos dos se entrometen.

Antes de que el silencio recién formado fuera interrumpido por alguno el sonido de unas tijeras se hizo escuchar y después de un momento se vio que no eran tijeras si no langostas con ambas pinzas de acero.

Skipper miro incrédulo aquello, ¿enserio se había vuelto a confabular con…?

Las langostas, que eran demasiadas se encontraban a los lados del frailecillo el cual no podía sentirse mas confiado.

-Me decepcionas Hans-soltó de repente el líder-una vez lo acepto, ¿pero dos? De verdad que has caído bajo danés psicótico-finalizo negando con la cabeza.

-Fue un trato justo, no espero que te interese-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y crees bien-replico sin retroceder.

Eran muchas, docenas, docenas y docenas de esos mariscos los cuales con esa alteración genética metálica hacia que los plumíferos reanalizaran su posición actual.

-Kowalski, análisis-pidió el líder sin dejar su posición de combate.

El aludido observo con detenimiento las pinzas de las langostas.

-Parece que fueron alteradas genéticamente con algún tipo de metal dando lugar a "mini pinzas de cromo"-comenzó a explicar aun observando y estudiando a los mariscos-esto solo puede ser obra de…

-Ese delfín demente-concluyo por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos.

El mas listo siguió observando a los mariscos delante de ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo al delfín, ¿Por qué siempre tenia la mejor tecnología genética a su disposición? Los celos se lo comían como siempre.

Skipper se giró hacia los hippies con mirada firme. No entendía y seguro Kowalski tampoco porque Espiráculo estaba entrometido, la última vez lo dejaron con amnesia y creyéndose que se llamaba "Flippy".

-Quiero que lleven a Cabo a un lugar seguro ¿compruendei?-todos asintieron menos Alex-es crucial que se vayan ya, aborden el tren y vayan hacia la ciudad, guardaran todo y esperaran a que regresemos. Todo esto no tiene que ver con ustedes, no quiero civiles inocentes heridos.

No, claro que no, estaba loco si creía que iba a dejarlos ahí a merced de esos mariscos feos y pingüino de pico colorido, ¿Qué no su credo del pingüino decía que jamás nadaran solos?

-No los dejaremos aquí chicos-replico el león atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos-pueden salir heridos.

-Lo se gato y es por eso que necesito que se vayan-contesto orgulloso pero firme-no se las intenciones del frailecillo y Cabo esta herido así que por el bien de mi muchacho y tus amigos del circo más les vale arranquen ese tren y se alejen de aquí. Los alcanzaremos en cuanto terminemos con Hans.

Alex no estaba dispuesto a obedecer, abrió el hocico mas lo cerro cuando escucho un gritó: "¡ataquen!" y la horda de langostas se lanzo contra ellos.

Melman gritó paniqueado y comenzó a correr, siguiéndolo Gloria con Cabo en brazos y Marty detrás de esta. Alex frunció el ceño y corrió junto con sus amigos.

-¡Skipper, déjanos a los mariscos!-habló Kowalski por tiempos mientras golpeaba a una langosta tras otra-Encárgate de Hans-concluyó descansando un poco esperando por mas.

Rico apoyo al más listo y asintió rápidamente para después vomitar un cartucho de dinamita y lanzarlo provocando que muchas langostas volaran por los aires.

-¡Negatorio soldados!-dejo fuera de combate una langosta más para tomarse un respiro-¡son demasiadas!

Kowalski tomo de los hombros a Skipper y lo sacudió unas cuantas veces para que le escuchara.

-¡Hazlo!-comenzó a hablar mirando al líder directo a los ojos-¡Rico y yo nos la arreglaremos, ahora ve! ¡Confía en nosotros!

El líder miro pasmado a su teniente para después componer su firme mirada y asentir para después dirigir su atención hacia el frailecillo que se hallaba atrás de todas las langostas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

-¡Rico, ábreme camino!-el aludido asintió y vomito una bazooka.

Con una sonrisa psicópata apuntó y disparo el arma acabando con varias langostas más no todas pero si las suficientes para que Skipper de un movimiento rápido se deslizara sobre su panza contra el frailecillo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Hey hey hey! ¿Porque tan agitados?-cuestiono el tigre.

-¿¡Y que le paso!?-Gia se mostro horrorizada al ver al pobre pingüinito inconsciente en brazos de la hipopótamo.

Los cuatro ya habían llegado, estaban exhaustos pues habían corrido todo lo que daba para regresar a donde los demás. Gloria sintió húmedo parte de su brazo en donde Cabo tenia recostada su cabeza, con su otra pata comprobó que era esa humedad y desagradable fue su sorpresa al ver que era sangre, no mucha pero si un poco como para manchar una pequeña parte de su piel.

-Escuchen, hay que salir de aquí-comenzó a explicar Marty-un pingüino demente apareció y disparó un pescado a la cabeza de Cabo lo suficientemente pesado como para lastimarlo así-relataba un tanto alterado-¡y luego llamó aun ejercito de langostas ninjas con pinzas de acero!-a este punto ya estaba gritando.

-Espera espera-interrumpió Vitalli entrecerrando los ojos-¿un pingüino? ¿Porque uno de los suyos los atacaría de la nada?

-¡No lo se!-contestó resignado Alex-creo que es un viejo enemigo de Skipper, o sepa el señor.

La mayoría de los animales entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo hacia el tren como si Dubois les persiguiera con tranquilizante en mano. Claro todos corrieron menos Gia, Vitalli y Stefano.

-¿Y los dejaron solos?-cuestiono algo enojada la jaguar.

-¿Que querías que hiciéramos?-contestó con algo de culpa en su voz ¡Fueron ordenes de Skipper!-replico defendiéndose la cebra.

-Pero no importa-intervino el león marino atrayendo las miradas de los presentes-los del circo nos ayudamos ¿no?

Nadie dijo nada solo se mantuvieron cabizbajos (Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman) no debieron de obedecer al pingüino líder aunque hubiese parecido lo correcto.

¡Demonios! ¿Esa fue su gran reacción cuando Skipper y los demás lo necesitaban? Huyó como cobarde, aunque fuese bajo ordenes del líder no importaba, no pudo ser capaz de tener tantito valor y decisión para plantársele y hacerle ver que tenía su apoyo aunque en su vida hubiese peleado contra nada ni nadie (el incidente con "Ditzy" no contaba para él, no estaba preparado -_-U).

-¡Los pingüinos nos necesitan!-exclamó Vitalli cerrando su pata formando un puño-no tenemos que temer, ¡son langostas! Tres de nosotros tenemos estas-finalizó orgulloso.

Al término de decir aquello hizo lo que Gia y Stefano jamás creyeron que volverían a ver: todas las garras del tigre fuera, como brillantes navajas afiladas listas para desgarrar lo que fuese.

Gia y Alex intercambiaron miradas para después asentir con decisión, ya estaba hecho, irían de vuelta con los plumíferos y los ayudarían con esas langostas endemoniadas.

-Melman, Stefano quédense a cuidar de Cabo-soltó de repente con un tono serio el león-tranquilicen al resto, nosotros iremos a ayudarlos-termino con una sonrisa de lado maliciosa.

Todos asintieron y se movilizaron de regreso a donde se encontraban los plumíferos batallando contra el de pico colorido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Patada, golpe, intercambio de puños y combinaciones solo dignos de maestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo que se apreciaba entre Skipper y Hans,

-¡¿Porque nos seguiste hasta acá Hans?!-jadeante se coloco en posición de defensa-y seguro que no fue solo porque querías que te diera una paliza.

El frailecillo se paso un ala por su pico, un golpe anterior del pingüino líder que había propinado en su pico logro provocar que emanara un poco de liquido vital de su colorido pico.

-Ya te dije. Fue un buen trato-contesto con simplicidad-además Skipper mi labor casi esta hecho, tu solo espera-el frailecillo se lanzo de nuevo al ataque contra el pingüino líder.

Y la cosa no estaba nada mejor para Kowalski y Rico los cuales seguían combatiendo con aquellas langostas con extremidades metálicas. Eran mucho más resistentes que la langosta convencional que habían enfrentado.

La clave para triunfar sobre tu enemigo es observarlo, buscar sus puntos débiles, analizar sus movimientos: esa es la llave para poder salir victorioso y con las menores bajas posibles y bajo ese ideal todos los pingüinos eran entrenados. Kowalski apenas duras logró esquivar el ataque de una langosta, de inmediato la pateo para alejarla y mantener una distancia segura.

Antes de lanzarse contra su atacante la curiosidad de algo húmedo en su blanco pecho le hizo observar esa parte en específico y lo que noto lo dejo helado: un líquido de tonalidad morada manchaba sus plumas. Se quejó, esa sustancia le estaba quemando, rápidamente se la quito con las aletas y estas las limpio contra el verde pasto bajo sus patas.

Demonios, ese delfín psicópata se había pasado: veneno en las aleaciones de metal. Debía de tener cuidado, si un pequeño rastro de ese mortal liquido había dejado en su plumaje con tan solo tocarle un impacto de lleno seguro administraría una cantidad grande en el interior de la victima.

-¡Rico!-se abrió paso combatiendo a los mariscos, tenía que advertirle a su amigo antes de que fuera tarde.

Por otro lado el experto en armas solo tenía un objetivo: acabar con esos crustáceos para quitarle un peso de encima a su líder. Odiaba a ese frailecillo como nadie (aparte de Skipper); ese día en la base madre, el ver a su líder regresar en ese estado casi inconsciente y moribundo, como si de un zombi se tratase…jamás se lo perdonaría al de pico colorido.

Para entonces el aún no estaba asignado a ningún grupo pero si era entrenado por Skipper y otros superiores y desde que aquel pingüino paranoico cabeza dura le había salvado la vida ante los comandantes que habían dictado la muerte para él por ser lo que a veces era: un peligro, el arma de destrucción definitiva siempre le estuvo y esta eternamente agradecido, fue él primero que no lo vio como un peligro, como un psicópata demente sin alma, todo lo contrario compartía su dolor por que lo que él es ahora y tuvo mucho que ver con el ataque masivo que ejecuto el delfín en ese entonces. Lo dejo marcado de por vida.

Mientras combatió y meditaba con gran entusiasmo los gritos del mas listo aclamando su nombre le sacaron de concentración y miró como el otro corría hacia donde él estaba. Finalmente ambos saltaron y abatiendo un conglomerado de los enemigos se colocaron espalda con espalda y con la defensa en alto esperando el embate enemigo.

-Escucha-comenzó a hablar Kowalski mientras observaba y esperaba el ataque enemigo-estas langostas tienen veneno en las pinzas, no te dejes rasguñar ni un poco por ellas si no puede ser el fin. Ignoro que clase de veneno sea-finalizó pateando a una de estas mandándola lejos.

El aludido solo asintió con el ceño fruncido vomitando un cartucho de dinamita, lo prendió y lanzo volando a varias de estas pero aun con todo y eso seguían siendo bastantes, ¡no tenían fin!

-Esto se esta complicando-habló por lo bajo tratando de mantener su ritmo de respiración estable, lo cual ya estaba siendo difícil.

-Aja-secundo Rico golpeando y lanzando a la mima langosta que había impactado contra las demás mientras otras mas se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Ya llevaban un rato peleando y sus cuerpos comenzaban a reclamar aquello, jadeaban y sus músculos se estaban tensando cada vez mas y mas y conforme se quedaban unos segundos quietos eso empeoraba pues comenzaba a doler, la fuerza en sus aletas se hacia menos presente con cada enemigo que atacaba, no podrían aguantar mucho.

Rico logro esquivar haciendo una maniobra hacia un lado de milagro, antes de que la langosta continuara su ataque Rico le tacleo mandándola en dirección a Kowalski, el mas listo respiro profundo, inflo su pecho y reuniendo fuerzas la recibió con una patada dejándola fuera de combate.

Ambos pingüinos se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron todos exhaustos. No era por presumir pero tanto era ya el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, entrenando como equipo y cuidándose como familia que no necesitaban señales ni palabras, cuando el instinto los hacia actuar era de forma uniforme, como si se leyeran el pensamiento y cuando están los cuatro juntos son imbatibles.

Todo fue tan rápido, un momento de descuido en territorio enemigo y puede marcar tu fin, no podía ni procesar un plan ¡tenia que actuar! Una langosta mas rápida de lo que hubiese previsto se había lanzado contra su psicópata amigo con toda la intención de atravesarlo con su pinza y si no hacia algo…

El experto en armas entrecerró los ojos confundido observando y tratando de deducir el porqué de la repentina carrera que había emprendido Kowalski hacia él. Abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir el motivo, giro lo más rápido que pudo para poder evitar a su atacante pero ya era tarde, la langosta iba a impactar de lleno al pingüino así que resignado solo cerró los ojos y espero el golpe.

La extremidad de acero golpeando su objetivo retumbo en el alrededor formando un silencio repentino, como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquel momento.

El ataque que propino el crustáceo impacto de lleno atravesando la carne del plumífero…¿mas no dolía?…eso estaba mal, ya debería de haber muerto o mínimo perdido el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a él.

*Pant, pant, pant*

Gemidos jadeantes y quejumbrosos salían del pico del pingüino mas listo que se encontraba frente a él dándole la espalda enfrentando a su atacante. En su aleta derecha empuñaba una navaja que con anterioridad Rico había vomitado para el combate mas por un descuido se perdió en el campo de batalla, fue un milagro que hubiese estado frente a Kowalski en el momento más oportuno.

Pero no toda la situación estaba a favor de ellos. Rico despertó de su estado sorprendido al escuchar como cuando una gota de agua cae y se estrella en el suelo, dirigió su atención a donde pisaba y frente a las patas de su camarada había manchas de sangre. Se movió un poco lateralmente pudiendo apreciar como parte de la pinza afilada del crustáceo penetraba el pecho de Kowalski.

El pingüino mas listo gimió de dolor mas recuperó la compostura y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas soltó la navaja antes clavándola más en la cabeza del enemigo dejándolo finalmente sin vida y después con ambas aletas rodeo la pinza que se encontraba en su pecho sosteniendo en parte el peso del cuerpo, respiró profundo y de un tirón la saco de su interior.

Una onda de dolor inundó su cuerpo doblándolo por completo, por inercia se llevo las aletas a su herida. Cayó en cuatro sin poder evitarlo y después de cara al suelo, su cuerpo se adormecía y la vista se nublaba, obvio efecto del veneno ya causando efecto.

Rico, aun impactado se acercó, ignorando todos los enemigos a su alrededor temiendo lo peor. Lo giro para que su espalda quedara recargada en el suelo y sostuvo su cabeza con su aleta esperando que abriera los ojos. Su herida no era para nada reconfortante, la pinza afortunadamente no había alcanzado órganos internos importantes pero si que era algo profunda pues el filo de la pinza había logrado abrirse paso unos centímetros y de no ser por la fuerza que aplicó el teniente al detener a la langosta la misma le hubiese atravesado de lado a lado.

Por un descuido suyo había pasado esto, no debió de bajar la guardia y mas sin embargo lo hizo, de haberse quedado alerta nada de eso le hubiese pasado a Kowalski.

Un sonido hueco pero firme se hizo escuchar por un momento más para el entrenado oído del pingüino líder basto para que detuviese su ofensiva contra el frailecillo e investigar de que se trataba e ingrata fue su sorpresa al ver de donde y porque fue producido.

Un Rico estupefacto en el suelo mirando a un Kowalski que con todo lo que tenía sacaba de su interior una pinza de metal de la langosta atacante para después casi de inmediato caer estrepitosamente sin mover un solo musculo.

-¡No!-exclamó corriendo como podía hacia sus dos subordinados.

Y aunque trato no le duró mucho el gusto pues Hans aprovechando la estupefacción y distracción de Skipper le cortó el paso colocándose frente a él.

-¿El gran Skipper se ha dejado controlar por sus emociones en plena batalla contra el enemigo?-el líder se congelo en su lugar ante sus palabras.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Todo estaba colocándose del lado de la balanza del danés. ¿Porque? No podía entenderlo, él jamás había sido capaz de poder con ellos, por mas ayuda que este recibiese, ¡juntos eran imbatibles!...juntos…

¡Eso era! Se golpeó con una sardina internamente pensando con frustración por qué no se había dado cuenta del plan de Hans, ¡desde un inicio fue tan obvio y no lo vio!

No pudo seguir sus pensamientos y reproches pues el fraile dio una patada certera en su estomago haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó contra el aturdido pingüino y lo tacleo tumbándolo al suelo.

No, no podía darse por vencido; Kowalski estaba herido y Rico por su cuenta el solo no podría protegerlo por mucho, eran demasiados enemigos. Se puso de pie como pudo y se lanzó contra Hans, decidido a salvar a sus amigos, jamás dejaría que se repitiera lo de Manfredi y Johnson, no cargaría con el peso de la muerte de otros seres amados.

Hans no podía estar más feliz, realmente ese plan había funcionado. De haber sabido que esa era la clave desde mucho antes lo hubiese hecho él mismo. Ya que, no tenía que perder solo disfrutar del momento.

Ahora observaba como su contrincante se lanzaba contra él, no lo dejaría pasar para que salvara a Kowalski, así que se colocó en posición de defensa para interceptar lo que fuese lo que ejecutaría el líder.

Skipper saltó y con una maniobra se colocó frente al danés para propinar un puño en su pico, Hans lo previó y fácilmente lo esquivó para después contestarlo con la aleta contraria el mismo golpe. Se congelo en su lugar al ver como Skipper giró por su espalda para esquivarlo quedando a lado de su oponente. Rápidamente sin titubear al tener ambas patas en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas pateo el costado del rostro del frailecillo.

Antes de que este cayera al suelo por la fuerza del golpe lo tomó de la aleta y jalo hacia él; antes de que el cuerpo de Hans le impactara por el tirón con la aleta golpeó de lleno su estomago. Cada movimiento que hacía el pingüino líder era firme, con coraje y sin remordimiento alguno, incluso un brillo macabro cubría los azules orbes de este.

Rápidamente dio un brinco atrás y saltó aterrizando sobre los hombros del de pico colorido. Entrelazo sus patas en el cuello del frailecillo y una vez que aseguró con fuerza jaló con lo que le quedaba de energía ejecutando una maroma hacia atrás llevándose obvio al danés. Hans cayó de lleno sobre su espalda, un dolor paralizante recorrió todo su torso dejándolo inevitablemente inmóvil por unos segundos.

Sonrió de lado para él mismo recordando como él mismo en aquella misión en Dinamarca le enseño aquella maniobra a Skipper, aquella misión la cual casi le cuesta la vida al que provenía de la Antártida.

-Justo como en Dinamarca ¿eh?-habló por lo bajo incorporándose.

Skipper le miró con rabia, más en esos orbes que mostraban desprecio total había…¿dolor? Eso era imposible ¿cierto?

El pingüino líder desvió su mirada y rápidamente se deslizo para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta donde sus camaradas borrando cualquier rastro de estar dolido aun por la traición de aquel que alguna vez llamó "amigo".

Las langostas se seguían amontonando queriendo finalizar el trabajo que ya había empezado una de ellas pero como era de esperarse rico no les permitía ese lujo, pese al entumecimiento que sentía por el cansancio.

-Rico-el aludido atendió el llamado del herido-ya perdí mucha sangre…y el veneno comienza a hacer efecto.

El experto en armas negó rotundamente sin pensarlo, jamás se iría y lo dejaría a su suerte eso ni aunque tuviera ambas aletas rotas.

Muchas, demasiadas en exageración, no había palabra para describir cuantas de ellas eran. Retomó su posición de pelea, esperando el siguiente embate enemigo.

Era inútil, por mas que se esforzara no lograba aumentar de velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo a lado de Kowalski y Rico, cerró los ojos y esperando un milagro de cualquier estilo siguió sin alentar su constante camino.

La primera langosta que se abalanzó fue derrotada con éxito, las siguientes tres de alguna forma gracias a su buen entrenamiento logró librarse pero la cuarta y quinta golpearon al pingüino psicópata afortunadamente sin abrir herida alguna pero si con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo lejos y dejar desprotegido al teniente.

Kowalski rechistó con fastidio, no podía morir a merced de langostas. Otra incesante ola de dolor le atravesó en todo su cuerpo, las aletas no le respondían y su vista empeoraba. Planto su mirada en el suelo a esperar el golpe final del enemigo.

Parecía el fin para el mas listo, de no ser por un rugido tremendo que resonó en todo el alrededor sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y frenado en seco al atacante de Kowalski. El pingüino líder miraba incrédulo la escena, de no ser una pelea con el enemigo uno diría que era una broma o todo fingido.

-¿Hippies?-articuló el líder sonriendo levemente, si no hubieran llegado las cosas se hubiesen tornado muy mal.

Alex y Vitalli lograron lo que querían al rugir al unísono, echaron un vistazo rápido localizando de inmediato a Rico que ya se hallaba de vuelta con Kowalski aprovechando la impresión de los crustáceos por el tremendo ruido, estaban completamente abatidos por el enemigo desde donde se encontraban.

Gia y Marty corrieron a modo de estampida mandando a volar por los aires a cuanta langosta estuviese en su camino, no tenían ni siquiera oportunidad de apartarse del camino de los grandes mamíferos.

Un grupo de langostas ya estaban rodeando a un muy agotado Rico y justo llegaron los mencionados para quitárselas de encima. Gia gruño salvajemente y de un zarpazo dejo fuera a dos de los atacantes, si bien ella no era de los peleadores también sabia defenderse.

-¡Tómala!-exclamó la cebra mientras que con sus patas traseras propinaba una patada de mula a las dos restantes.

Ese tipo de sonido-gutural bestial de volumen aumentado solo podía ser provocado por felinos grandes, incluso en su estado más deplorable su cerebro seguía maquinando sin descanso. A duras penas alzo la vista encontrándose con Marty y Gia que se encontraban auxiliando a Rico que estaba sentado en el suelo tomando un respiro.

Alex, Vitalli y Gloria corrieron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los pingüinos y los demás, incrédulos ante el hecho de que realmente Kowalski estaba herido, sangrando y completamente vencido.

-Deberían de estar en la ciudad…esperándonos-habló con dificultad el herido hacia Alex y compañía.

-Que bueno que no lo hicimos ¿no te parece?-replicó el león viendo la terrible herida del pingüino-venimos a ayudarlos chicos, como ustedes siempre han hecho con nosotros.

-Esta no es su pelea Alex-interrumpió su habla pues toser fue inevitable y dolía como mil diablos-ngh, esto no es broma o un juego, basta mirarme para que lo compruebes.

Ciertamente esta vez nada era broma, realmente estaban siendo atacados y enserio, esos crustáceos habían dañado al pingüino de gravedad, pero estaba decidido a ayudarlos en lo que pudiese y pues de algo que servía su experiencia de enfrentarse contra los fossa.

-Lo se-contestó serio mirando a su alrededor-y con todo eso por eso decidimos regresar, no los dejaremos solos-finalizó mirando su alrededor.

Gia asintió sin dejar de vigila a las langostas que ya comenzaban a acercarse-Eh, chicos, creo que ya se cansaron de esperar.

Rico se iba aponer de pie mas Vitalli se adelanto y le impidió el movimiento obligándolo a seguir hincado a lado de su compañero.

-Tu quédate aquí-hablo suave pero firme-él te necesita más. Tal vez no seamos arte marcialistas como ustedes pero si que sabemos defendernos-el experto en armas asintió-confíen en nosotros.

-Entonces, si van a enfrentar a esas cosas-interrumpió Kowalski entrecerrando los ojos en un intento por mantenerse consciente-tengan cuidado con las pinzas. Tienen veneno, el más leve rasguño puede ser mortal.

Alex y compañía asintieron al momento de que se veían rodeados de nuevo por mas enemigos.

-¡Creí haber dado una orden hippie!-todos dirigieron su atención hacia donde el pingüino líder se abría paso a golpes a través de las langostas hasta que llegó con ellos.

-¡Skipper!-exclamó Marty emocionado acercándose al pingüino-me alegra que estés bien.

-Lo mismo puedo decir rayitas-contesto alegre de tenerlos ahí aunque no lo aceptara-estos son enemigos peligrosos, no deberían de estar aquí.

Alex se enojo un poco ante sus palabras, le dolía que Skipper no los creyera capaces de poder ayudarlos en sus problemas, por mas desquiciados y peligrosos que estos fueran.

-Pero-el león paro oreja al escucharlo continuar su oración-me alegra que me hayan desobedecido. Incluso trajeron refuerzos-ahora su mirada se dirigía hacia Vitalli y Gia los cuales sonrieron con valor.

Skipper guardo silencio al escuchar a Kowalski toser y esta vez expulsando sangre del pico. Se acercó alarmado hacia donde Rico estaba cuidando del más listo, el resto solo miraba la escena igual de preocupados. Vitalli dio un rugido más para hacer retroceder un poco al enemigo.

-Te has ganado un descanso Kowalski-se inclinó para quedar cerca de él-espero entiendas ahora que es malo descuidarse cuando estas frente a el enemigo.

Kowalski sonrió por lo bajo, el tono que usaba Skipper era casi una suplica en ese momento. No pudo evitar preguntarse si no se había mordido la lengua al decir aquello, pues pudo notar el momento en el que fue lastimado por la pinza el como había reaccionado su líder olvidándose por completo de Hans.

-Obvio Espiráculo esta cerca Skipper-el líder frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre y recordar al desquiciado delfín-y algo me dice…que se mostrara pronto.

Espi, ¿espi-que? Los presentes no entendían nada de la plática entre ambos pingüinos.

-Pues si se muestra juro le hare pagar por todas de una buena vez-contestó enojado-ahora ya no hables. Rico cuida de Kowalski-el aludido asintió haciendo un gesto militar; el herido finalmente perdió el conocimiento producto del dolor que le aquejaba.

Rico vomito un kit de emergencias y comenzó a tratar de mejorar aquel estado deplorable en el que se hallaba el pingüino genio.

Una vez dada la orden se giró hacia Alex y compañía que hasta la fecha no entendían nada de sus "enemigos".

-Algo dijo Kowalski de que las pinzas estaban envenenadas-comentó Gloria acercándose a donde Rico-hay que evitar cualquier daño de lo que sea.

Skipper asintió aun manteniendo silencio.

-Yo ayudare a Rico a cuidar de él-continuó con tono cariñoso-después de todo la mayoría del tiempo tenía que cuidar de Melman así que se algo de cuidado médico-era obvio que creía confortar al pingüino líder y eso era algo que este agradecía mucho.

Lo malo era aquí era que si bien sabía sobre cuidados médicos por Melman jamás en su vida había presenciado una herida de ese tipo y obvio mucho menos sangre. Trago saliva nerviosa pero decidida aunque sea a curar un poco su malestar.

-Bien hippies-aclaro sus pensamientos y se dirigió a los mamíferos grandes-no tengo que aclarar entonces que cualquier rasguño será nuestro funeral-se cruzó de aletas expectante a la reacción del resto.

-¡Si señor!-contesto animado Marty dando un brinco de emoción-no te fallaremos Skipper.

El pingüino intercambio miradas con Alex, se sorprendió mucho de ver mucha decisión y valor en el león. No tuvo que decir más ya que el ex rey de Nueva York le dio la espalda, se coloco en cuatro sacando sus garras afiladas (algo que Marty y gloria jamás creyeron volver a ver) y rugió como solo en Madagascar había hecho.

Vitalli hizo igual y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo comenzaron a dar de zarpazos contra las langostas mandándolas a volar y cuidándose de no ser rasguñados o impactados por las pequeñas pero letales criaturas.

Gia por su parte con agilidad y gracia dignas de una de las mejores gimnastas golpeaba y esquivaba firme, fuerte a los crustáceos y Marty aprovechando su tamaño, velocidad y peso corría tacleando y mandando lejos a los que se les ponía en frente.

Skipper respiró profundo, se coloco en posición de combate y se lanzo contra las langostas que se aproximaban contra él, con los hippies derrotando a las muchas langostas que para su tamaño resultaban pequeñas seria mas fácil, hasta podrían ganar en cuestión de segundos.

-La operación "refuerzos" ya inicio-se sintió tan aliviado al recibir ayuda de esos cirqueros y ex compañeros de zoológico.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hans comenzaba a fastidiarse, aparte del dolor que tenía por todo el cuerpo, esa mirada de Skipper antes de que se fuera…¡le hacia sentir culpable! Maldición. Lo que paso en Dinamarca, siempre tuvo la intención de echarle toda la culpa y que el peso de la ley danesa cayera sobre el pingüino paranoico…entonces ¿porque se sentía así? Tal vez el hecho de que alguna vez Skipper si le considero y llamo amigo, camarada tenía que ver y odiaba eso.

-No se supone que estés tomando un descanso frailecillo-una voz malvada con sorna le llamo a sus espaldas.

Este sonrió amargamente ante el hecho de que era un descanso forzoso.

-¿Que? No me digas que te dio una paliiiiiiiza-termino con sorna en la voz.

-No molestes delfín-contestó con sin importancia-hice lo que querías ¿no? Ganar tiempo. Ahí están-señalo con su ala a donde Skipper se hallaba luchando a lado de los hippies gigantes.

El villano rio frenéticamente mientras avanzaba en su aparato de una sola rueda, del centro del volante salió un botón morado listo para accionarse.

-¡Perrrrrrrrfecto!-exclamó con malicia en la voz-¡Esto ni siquiera ha comenzado Skipper!-finalizó riendo de nuevo.

Su risa maligna fue interrumpido al divisar a…¿un león? ¿Que rayos hacía un león ahí metido en ese campo de batallas? Y no solo el león, un jaguar, tigre ¿y cebra también?

-Hans, explícame quienes son eso entrometidos mamíferos-exigió con fastidio sin quitarles la vista de encima.

El frailecillo solo giró los ojos y tomo aire.

-Que se yo, creo que eran amigos del zoológico de Skipper. No hay que temer, Kowalski esta fuera de combate al igual que Cabo, es cuestión de tiempo para que Rico también y eso nos dejara…

-Al premio mayor-finalizo con codicia Espiráculo-prepárate Skipper porque, una vez más, tu mundo vibraraaaaaaaa por completo-terminó triunfante seguro de su victoria presionando el botón morado.

* * *

Chikyuukuma13: Genial saber que seguiras pendiente y perdon la demora deberas estos dias han estado de locos ._.U

PentypusKoop: Me has alagado hasta donde no tienes idea :´D me alegra que te guste y que sientas que va y respeta conforme la peli y la serie. Me ha costado un trabajo como imaginas y Alex y compañia tendran mas protagonismo conforme esto avance yay!

Lo de Hans estaba completamente planeado y me alegra que te haya sorprendido y agradado. Espero sigas al pendiente y también perdon por la demora x.x

Thedoregirl: Jaja creo que entendi mal entonces lo que quisiste decir xD sorry luego se me va la olla :P

Interrogala yo autorizo el uso de la fuerza y tortura de ser necesario ._.7

Se lo de Dinamarca obvio huele a conspiración ¿que no? y con nuestro paranoico líder nunca se sabe xDDD

Espero te haya gustado infinito este cap que me costo como no tienes idea escribirlo aparte claro de que creo es el mas largo hata ahorita xD y también perdon la demora

DarknessD06: un honor tenerte por aqui! perdona que no haya dejado revie aun en tu otra historia TT_TT repito: la escuelaa me ahorca! apenas hoy pude terminar esto x(

Lo se, Rico es grande y jaja tienes razón la prepa al menos algo bueno me dejara...supongo :P

Pues bueno respondi reviews, espero sigan een sintonia y perdonen mi demora que no es mi intención mugres estudios lo que hace una por un mejor futuro xDDD cuidense mucho, si ven algun error fatal aviseneme se los agradeceria mucho y etoy abierta a sugerencias.

Abrazos y besos hasta el siguiente cap que se pondra aun mejor segun yo ._.7


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA :D!

De ante mano una disculpota por la demora a los pocos que siguen este fic TT_TT la escuela me ahorca con tanto pinche estudio :P apenas pasaron mis exámenes y el 11 de octubre será el primer corte de promedio o_o! espero salga bien en cada materia.

No me gusto para nada como ha quedado este cap falta de inspiración, escuela sobre mi TT_TT acepto las mentadas de madre si las merezco u.u .

Espero sea de su agrado y pues que decir este fic no se quedara a medias pues llegara a su fin, dudas comentarios y jitomatazos ya saben hasta el final :D

* * *

Finalmente lo que parecía ser una guerra sin cuartel estaba cediendo al fin, la balanza apoyaba a Skipper y los cirqueros…por ahora.

-¡Ya quedan pocas señores!-exclamó el pingüino ignorando su cansancio combatiendo una a una a sus atacantes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La campana del zoológico comenzaba a retumbar en todo el lugar, se podía presenciar una puesta de sol relajante, como si mamá naturaleza recompensara el arduo día que tuvieron los animales de dicho lugar.

Había sido un día muy ocupado, como solían ser los viernes así que en parte ya no era tan pesado pues como era rutina semanal. Después de mirar un poco el horizonte bostezó de forma cansina y se lanzo, de una pirueta que cierto pingüino le había enseñado, a su estanque.

Nado un poco sin un propósito en ellos, solo aligerar la carga emocional que la apesadumbraba esos días. Salió de un salto similar al ya dado y comenzó su andada en una dirección indefinida, suspiro con desilusión.

El sol ya estaba completando con su tarea diaria dando paso a la noche, las estrellas se asomaban siendo las únicas testigos de la caminata deprimida de la nutria. Un año, ya se cumplía mañana un año desde que prometieron volver…desde que él le prometió volver.

A lo mejor algo les había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ay aja! Hablaba del comando pingüino mas asombroso (y el único) que hubiera conocido, el tan solo pensar que hubiesen sufrido un daño o…de nuevo se reprocho, jamás. Pero ese delfín que causó estragos en el zoológico hacia ya un buen tiempo tal vez pudo ir tras ellos; seguro Skipper podría con él.

Se detuvo frente al ex habitad de los pingüinos. Cuantas cosas no habían pasado, como cuando llego presumiendo su hoja humectante que terminó siendo hiedra venenosa, no pudo evitar reír poco ante ese recuerdo. Oh cuando Skipper le confundió con "Arlene". Comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa y torpe sin saber porque.

Ese día había sido muy loco sin duda. Incluso aun le era difícil de creer que solo por traer el pelo blanqueado ninguno de los chicos la hubiese reconocido y Skipper ni se diga. No pudo evitar fijarse en ese detalle que paso por alto aquella ocasión.

_-¡Oye, yo la vi primero!-¿a que horas había dicho eso? A ese grado estaba que pensaba que era otra…_

_-¡Hooola! ¡Soy hermo-quiero decir tu eres hermos-quiero decir, eres nueva!-tartamudear, ¿Skipper? Eso era para enamorados torpes…no podía ser cierto jajaja._

Se reprocho con gracia y sarcasmo. Después de todo, esas cosas se las dijo cuando era "Arlene", de saber que era Marlene y no un visón ártico de blanqueado pelaje jamás le hubiese dicho todas esas cosas. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que eso le entristecía.

Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que apenas y vio frente a ella la pared del habitad de su nueva amiga de traslado, apenas eran unos 3 meses desde que había llegado.

-¡Marlene querida!-exclamó Khala desde lo alto de una roca que estaba en su habitad.

La nutria se asombro ante su falta de atención mas le duro poco y sonriente se acercó a su amiga.

-Hey, cánida amiga-saludo sin querer con un tono completamente distinto al que jamás le hubiese escuchado antes.

-¿Desde cuando usas nombres así para hablar?-pregunto curiosa la lobo del ártico sentándose-y ese tono.

Sonrió tontamente, al parecer tanto tiempo de convivencia con el paranoico pingüino si le afectaba a fin de cuentas.

-Ah-trato de excusarse-no lo se, se me ocurrió-la lobo alzo la ceja.

-Si tú lo dices. Como sea, que día de locos ¿verdad?-continuo Khala estirándose a sus anchas-solo tuve tiempo de comer.

-Lo sé, estamos en las mismas-contesto bostezando y sentándose a su lado.

-Estos días siguen siendo un fastidio para mi-continuo Khala rascándose su oreja derecha con una de sus patas traseras-aun no logro acostumbrarme.

Marlene río bajo, ella solía decir ese tipo de cosas cuando recién había llegado hasta que ese pingüino le hizo ver que los días así eran lo mejor que podía pasarle al zoológico.

-Skipper me enseño a amar estos días y desear que fueran mas continuos-comenzó a hablar sin saber exactamondo por qué decía aquello-ya que gracias a que mucha gente visita el zoológico no cierra-plantó su mirada en el suelo-y al no cerrarlo nos mantenemos juntos como la familia que somos.

-Pues que si lo ves de esa forma-contestó la de pelo blanco-lindas palabras de ese Skipper.

-Vaya que si-contesto con melancolía en la voz.

No por nada era un lobo observador, atento y el estado anímico de su amiga nutria no paso desapercibido para ella.

-¿Y…quien es Skipper?-se aventura a preguntar.

La nutria miro a su amiga a los ojos, no quería pero le era inútil, el recordarlo le deprimía porque lo que más quería en esos momentos es que aquel comando de pingüinos regresaran, estrecharlo en sus brazos para después bombardearlo con preguntas sobre su largo viaje que parecía no tener fin.

-Es-hizo una pausa, indecisa a como contestar aquello-un buen amigo-sonrió con melancolía.

-¿De fuera del zoológico?-cuestiono con una ceja alzada-porque el tiempo que llego aquí no he escuchado nada de él, ni siquiera lo habías mencionado.

-No, el…habitaba en el zoológico. ¿Ves el habitad de los pingüinos?-señalo con su pata el citado lugar-ahí vivían.

-Pingüino ¿eh? Y no solo era él supongo

-No, eran…-se reprocho, no le gustaba pensar así-son cuatro contándolo a él, están locos de remate.

-Ya veo-sonrió pícaramente a sus adentros, era obvio que la nutria tenia sentimientos por el llamado Skipper-y…si ahí vivía ¿donde esta ahora? ¿Lo trasladaron?

-No-contesto mirando fijamente el habitad del plumífero-tuvieron que irse del zoológico a hacer no sé que-termino con algo de resentimiento en la voz-de eso ya hace un año…

La de pelo blanco abrió los ojos y paro orejas de sorpresa.

-Guao espera señorita, ¿un año, enserio? ¿Y cuando piensan volver?-cuestiono con incredulidad- quiero decir cuatro pingüinos en las adversidades de la vida-hablo asombrada

-No lo se, solo me prometió que regresaría en cuanto terminaran su misión-suspiro hondo, decepcionada-te sorprendería todo lo que pueden hacer.

Khala se quedo pensativa un momento, ¿había mencionado misión? Los únicos pingüinos que ella conocía capaces de realizar misiones como si fueran una armada de humanos…

-Estas diciendo que estos pingüinos, entre ellos Skipper, ¿hacen operativos de rescate y misiones locas y suicidas?-la nutria se mostro asombrada ante el conocimiento de su amiga.

-S-Si, ¿como sabes tu?-frunció el ceño confundida.

-Son una armada de pingüinos, como la fuerza militar humana solo que mas eficiente-comenzó a relatar acotando lo último con certeza-están en todas partes, son como una organización mundial de plumíferos, es una locura. A mi madre la salvo un equipo de dos pingüinos de ser cazada por humanos… ¿como se llamaban?-trataba de enfocar su recuerdo, eso había sucedido cuando apenas era una cachorra así que no era muy detallado-¿Johnson? El otro no logro recordar bien

Marlene la miro dudosa, ¿que no era ese el nombre de uno de los dos pingüinos los cuales Skipper siempre alteraba su versión de muerte?

-Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo entonces-fue lo único que atino a decir la nutria pues seria un chorro largo de contar y tratar de adivinar a la vez.

-Supongo-contesto animada-sé que suena como una chorrada pero bueno algo de cierto ha de haber.

La luna ya se había postrado en lo alto del firmamento alumbrando la bella pero solitaria noche. La nutria miró por último el no tan abandonado habitad de pingüinos para estirarse de forma cansina.

-Bueno-Marlene se puso de pie-creo que debo volver a mi habitad, gracias Khala, por escuchar mi aburrida platica-la abrazo.

-Descuida Marlene-le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla derecha-y no te preocupes, ya veras que regresa.

La nutria la miro triste, era obvio que no se tomaba muy enserio lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué no te lo prometió?-le miro interrogante-cree en él.

Las palabras del lobo ártico retumbaron en su cabeza, constante. Tal vez tenía razón. Skipper nunca había rotó sus promesas y seguro esta no era la excepción, incluso pudieron haber sufrido un contratiempo, solo eso…

-Gracias-se despidió ya de mejor humor y salió del habitad de la cánida.

Miro directo al astro plateado, sonrió ya con mas esperanza de que algún día vería a ese paranoico amigo suyo de vuelta en su habitad haciéndose cargo del zoológico su hogar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rico comprobó el pulso del teniente…muy débil…pero estaba presente, a este paso nada bueno le esperaría al científico. Gruño frustrado mientras observaba como Gloria vendaba la herida de Kowalski con una gaza, anteriormente la había limpiado lo mejor que pudo con un trapo pequeño remojado en alcohol gracias al kit de emergencias que regurgito el experto en armas.

Los cirqueros continuaban esquivando y abatiendo a los mariscos mutados sin problema alguno, después de todo poseían la ventaja de tamaño y fuerza.

El teniente despertó de golpe debido al inmenso dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo calándole hasta los huesos, cada vez era peor el efecto causado por el veneno.

-¡Kowalski!-exclamó preocupado el de plumas alborotadas al presenciar como el teniente se retorcía en agonía.

Gloria lo sujeto con fuerza para evitar que se lastimara por su violenta reacción bien justificada.

Tocio liquido vital con mucho esfuerzo, refunfuño agotado por el esfuerzo que hacia, quera arrancarse las entrañas no imaginando otra vía posible para curar su horrible agonía a la que estaba sometido.

El capitán se percato de lo que acontecía con su teniente y con la maestría que rara vez (solo en emergencias) demostraba en el combate a mano limpia se deshizo de los enemigos que lo rodeaban y se deslizo hasta donde se encontraban atendiendo a su camarada.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo único que pregunto antes de golpear a otra langosta más evitando que se acercara a los que se hallaban al descubierto.

-Limpié la herida lo mejor que pude pero no cerrara por obvias razones, además-miró al capitán a los ojos-no se si aguante mucho, el veneno lo esta matando por dentro y no puedo hacer nada-finalizó con pena en la voz, odiaba no poder hacer nada por el teniente responsable del reactor nuclear que los salvo en Europa.

Skipper rechisto la lengua con fastidio y sobre todo frustración, no dejaría a su teniente…su hermano, miembro de la familia que era morir de una forma tan estúpida como esa.

-Lo siento-hablo a su teniente el cual muy apenas le pudo ver debido al esfuerzo inmenso que hacía por el dolor que sufría-esto no hubiese pasado…si hubiese visto el plan de Hans antes.

Rico le miro confundido y Gloria no se quedo atrás, el teniente solo sonrió de forma comprensible, no lo culpaba, después de todo él también lo había visto demasiado tarde.

-¿Y cual era ese plan?-cuestiono la que tenia en brazos al herido pingüino.

-Nos dividió y conquisto-no pudo adaptar de mejor forma aquel famoso dicho "dividir y conquistar".

Antes de que nadie dijera algo el suelo retumbó, como si un gigante hubiese pisado a la cercanía, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Tanto cirqueros como langostas se congelaron en su lugar, los primeros por impresión y los otros no se podía estar seguro.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Gia se acercó a Alex aprovechando la pausa causada por ese estruendoso suceso.

-Sonó muy loco-hablo bajo la cebra mirando a todos lados tratando de identificar lo que lo había provocado.

-No lo se, cuidado chicos-fue lo único que contesto el león poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta.

Vitalli iba a decir una teoría suya más un rugido bastante bestial y sonoro se hizo escuchar asustando a los cirqueros solamente.

Skipper identifico de inmediato ese ruido, tenia que ser broma…

Las langostas se alejaron a velocidad luz del lugar dejando un amplio círculo en el campo en el que estaban. La tierra sobre las patas de los cirqueros comenzó a temblar.

-¡Apártense de ahí!-exclamo el capitán a todo pulmón.

Alex y compañía no la pensaron dos veces, huyeron en dirección a donde estaban el capitán y el resto justo a tiempo pues nanosegundos después un montículo de tierra de tamaño descomunal boto del suelo dejando mostrar a una langosta como el cuádruple de tamaño que cualquiera de los presentes.

-¡¿Que clase de broma enfermiza es esta?!-Marty no creía la abominación que presenciaba sus ojos.

Una voz sonora y profunda se hizo escuchar nombrando "Pinza cromada"

-¡¿Por qué no te muestras Espiráculo?!-el capitán atrajo la atención de todos por su gritoneo a ningún lugar en especifico.

Una risa maniaca sonó, era obvio que utilizaba algún estilo de amplificador de voz. Una bola gigante de cristal cayó de los cielos justo enfrente de la abominación de langosta gigante que había surgido de la tierra. En el centro de dicho objeto circular el enemigo jurado del capitán con una sonrisa maligna.

-Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Skipper-hablo con malicia en la voz.

-Vaya, así que después de todo si eras tú el responsable de "esto"-contesto retador mientras que se colocaba hasta el frente de todos, una señal de querer proteger a mamíferos ignorantes de la situación.

-Pues que esperabas pinguinin-respondió con sorna.

Rico gruño por lo bajo, le hizo una seña a Gloria de que cuidara a Kowalski y avanzo hasta el lado de su capitán.

-Creí que les daría mas gusto verme pinguinines-los miro fijo-veo que no es así.

-Déjate de rodeos y explica que truchas quieres y porque nos has seguido hasta aquí-el tono de voz del capitán era profundo y sin titubeo.

El toser sin cesar del teniente interrumpió el momento, el delfín carcajeo sin control. Alex frunció el ceño, era un maldito al reírse por lo que sucedía con el pingüino, tanto era su coraje y enojo por el delfín que saco las garras sin notarlo.

-Ay Skipper, ¿realmente crees que haya tiempo para que te explique todo lo que quiero?-interrogo con sarcasmo y complacido al ver la preocupación del capitán por su segundo al mando-porque a mi me parece que Kowalski ya no tiene mucho tiempo que digamos-de nueva cuenta carcajeo sin control.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, ¿que quería el psicópata?

El delfín dio un vistazo rápido a todos los presentes, si no hubiese traído a pinza cromada las tendría de perder. La diferencia de su langosta gigante es que esta vez toda poseía un esqueleto metálico, no solo la extremidad.

-Solo dilo delfín demente-hablo serio el capitán.

-Muy sencillo-prosiguió a hablar el delfín-supongo que bien sabes en que fechas estamos.

Como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho asintió de mala gana, ¿como no saberlo?

-¡Bien!-exclamó alegre-pues solo te diré eso porque considero que aquí lo importante es el antídoto para Kowalski ¿no crees?-el teniente de nueva cuenta tocio por el veneno que lo invadía.

Un intrigante silencio reino en ese momento.

-Aquí mi trato:-el delfín mostro una jeringa con un liquido dentro-sean testigos de la única cura contra mi veneno recién creado. Entrégate Skipper y yo les doy la cura. Niégate y no auguro un bonito final para Kowalski.

Alex abrió los ojos de par en par, ¡ya era suficiente!

-¡¿Bueno y tu quién te crees para venir hasta acá y lastimar a mis amigos?!-el capitán y no solo él, todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo ni con ninguno de ustedes mamíferos de inteligencia inferior a la mía!-exclamó en mismo tono de voz el villano-ustedes no saben nada así que les sugiero se aparten.

Alex gruño amenazante mas Espiráculo no se intimido para nada.

-Decide rápido Skipper-incitó el delfín con malicia.

Refunfuño por lo bajo, ¿para que demonios lo quería a él? Miró a Rico a los ojos el cual negó rechazando la oferta como opción viable, el delfín no podía ganar.

-¿Lo harás?-la cebra cuestiono al pingüino superior

No dijo nada, solo asintió decidido.

-¡Tu estas loco!, debe haber otra forma-trato de convencerlo el león mas dejo de hablar al encontrarse con la mirada azulina y penetrante del pingüino.

-No la hay-hablo cortante-caímos en su juego desde el principio y no lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Y eso fue…-Vitalli intervino curioso.

-Nos separo desde un inicio-nadie entendió nada-somos una familia, un equipo, un comando, por separados somos fuertes pero juntos es difícil que fallemos-continuo refiriéndose a sus chicos-hirió a Cabo primero para desequilibrarnos y lo consiguió-finalizó frustrado.

Ese maldito mamífero los tenía acorralados de todas direcciones, no importaba lo que pensara ningún plan resultaría.

No dijo más, les dio la espalda y miró al delfín que aun sonreía disfrutando el momento y el que su plan hay funcionado.

-Yo, al contrario de ti, tengo palabra. Entrega esa cura y no pondré resistencia-el delfín sonrió complacido-solo una pregunta.

El delfín alzo una ceja aceptando.

-¿Como recuperaste la memoria? Te dejamos pensando que te llamabas Flippy en Conny Island.

-Ayayay Skipper, eso es harina de otro costal pero-hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras-si te interesa saber no sabes como puede funcionar una plática con la nutria.

Nutria. Formo un puño con su aleta, Rico se mostro sorprendido y Kowalski aun con dolor en su interior no podía creerlo; el resto pues no entendió nada.

-¡Qué le has hecho maldito!-exclamó alterado el capitán.

-Yo no le hice nada tonto-contesto calmado-ese tiempo en el que tenía amnesia me trasladaron a Central Park como Flippy el delfín y pues al tener nombre distinto y actitud diferente nadie me recordó como el doctor Espiráaaaaaaaculo.

Marlene, seguro algo le había hecho y de ser así jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Aunque no te prometo que para la próxima no le suceda nada-terminó regocijándose en lo que había logrado: plantar la semilla de la preocupación e incertidumbre en el pingüino y vaya que era fácil, nunca le hizo nada a Marlene ni siquiera hablo con ella de nada pero el hacerlo dudar y preocupar le daba aun más ventaja, después de todo descubrió una de sus cuantas debilidades.

-Ponle una aleta encima y verás lo que te espera-amenazó el capitán sin sentimiento alguno en la voz.

-Creo recordar que no tienes cara para amenazar ahorita-el teniente de nueva cuenta tocio sangre.

Cierto: Kowalski, veneno…no había tiempo.

-Entregaré la cura a esa gatita de ahí, a nadie mas-señalo a Gia.

Vitalli ínsito a la jaguar que se acercara, la vida del pingüino peligraba así que eso le dio confianza, valor y decisión para acercarse hasta donde estaba el delfín.

Cruzó miradas con Espiráculo el cual solo carcajeo para después entregárselo, se alejó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos con la inyección en su poder. Se la entregó a Gloria para que pudiera administrarla.

Sin tardar y con cuidado inyecto al pingüino en sus brazos esperando que funcionara y al parecer así era, le expresión de Kowalski cambió a una de alivio aunque no por completo.

Espiráculo sonrió por lo bajo. Hans salió de la nada no dando tiempo para actuar, haciendo uso de sus habilidades en el combate que pocas veces mostraba golpeó en un punto exacto a Vitalli dejándolo inconsciente, Gia se lanzo contra él mas la esquivo y pateo el rostro haciéndola retroceder, rápidamente tacleó con fuerza una de las patas de Marty haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente, el león lanzo un zarpazo mas no lo suficientemente rápido pues el frailecillo con velocidad digna de admirarse escalo por el brazo del león para hacerlo caer al suelo de un fuerte golpe en el abdomen impactando antes su rostro con una patada.

¿Era broma no? El danés había dejado fuera de combate a cuatro mamíferos en un santiamén, no por nada era el único al nivel de Skipper.

Antes de que el capitán pudiese correr hacia el frailecillo para intentar salvar a sus amigos que, obvio careciendo de experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por eso no habían sabido reaccionar ante el frailecillo, se vio sujeto por la abominación mutada con esqueleto metálico, intentar zafarse del agarre era inútil.

Rico se lanzó contra el danés como ultimo esfuerzo de poder hacer algo. Patada, puño, giro por la espalda, agarre, el frailecillo lo esquivaba con una facilidad impresionante incluso agobiante.

-Rico, me enteré que cuando Skipper llego apenas con vida de Dinamarca tu fuiste uno de los primeros que lo recibió-hablo con el propósito de remontar el recuerdo en el de plumas alborotadas para distraerlo, lo consiguió.

Ese momento aún lo perturbaba al igual que a Kowalski (recordemos que para entonces el psicópata aun era un joven cambiando de plumas e inestable apenas recuperando la cordura después…ciertas cosas). Al ser él tan joven e inexperto y presenciar algo como lo que vio ese día jamás lo podría olvidar y mas tratándose de aquel que le había brindado una oportunidad para demostrar que no era un peligro.

Con esas palabras basto para distraer al de plumas alborotadas pues de una patada certera lo mando metros atrás. Rico cayó de espalda por completo, trataba de reincorporarse como pudiera, Kowalski y Gloria estaban desprotegidos.

El danés miró directo a los ojos del agotado teniente el cual al hacer contacto con Hans gruño amenazante. El frailecillo decidió que por mera lástima no dañaría al hipopótamo y al segundo al mando de su rival, ambos estaban fuera de las ligas en esos momentos.

-No se te olvide mi paga atún-comentó con desinterés.

-Oh, respecto a eso Hans-el delfín hizo una seña a la langosta mutada gigante que sostenía al pingüino y con la pinza libre mando a volar por los aires al danés de dolorosa forma-nuestro contrato expiró, ya no te necesito. ¡Cuídate!

El frailecillo aterrizó estrepitosamente, la fuerza de esa monstruosidad era inmensa sumando a eso el hecho de que estaba cubierta completamente por metal. El delfín lo había traicionado y el ciegamente se dejo usar.

El capitán miro satisfecho como el danés aterrizaba inconsciente y dolorosamente, se lo merecía…vaya que el karma funcionaba de forma curiosa sin excepción.

-¡¿Para que me quieres Espiráculo?!-el pingüino trataba de zafarse del agarre del enorme crustáceo lo cual resultaba inútil pues con cada intento este aplicaba más fuerza.

-¡Es una sorpresita Skipper, después de todo este vez no fracasare!-exclamó victorioso-¡langostas, retirada!

Broma, una sucia, estúpida y mal gastada broma. El capitán dejo de resistirse por la falta de aire cesando su lucha por liberarse, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Alex se recupero del impacto que sufrió por culpa del frailecillo.

Al ver como esa abominación se alejaba con el capitán sujeto en la pinza borro todo rastro de temor de su ser e inicio una carrera a toda velocidad, como cuando acecho a Marty en Madagascar. Con toda la fuerza que poseía en sus desacostumbradas patas a la hora de correr en cuatro se lanzo contra la langosta aferrándose con sus filosas extremidades a la pinza en la que estaba sujeto Skipper, el chirrido de sus garras contra el acero de la pinza hizo reaccionar al pingüino.

-¿A-Alex?-enfocaba al león frente a él-¡Baja de aquí gato!…te lastimaras-hablaba falto de aire cayendo inconsciente poco a poco contra su voluntad.

-¡No voy a dejar que te lleve Skipper!-el de melena rugió tratando de zafar al pingüino de la pinza, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Espiráculo se percato del intento vano que realizaba el león por liberar a su prisionero, carcajeo triunfante.

-¡Tonto león, es acero! ¡No puedes hacer nada!-extendió su aleta dando una señal a la langosta gigante.

La monstruosidad no tardo en obedecer a su amo y con la pinza libre mando a volar al felino metros a distancia. Intercambio miradas con el pingüino antes de perder el conocimiento, trato de alzar su pata como queriendo alcanzar al líder mas le fue en vano, perdió el conocimiento.

-M-Maldición…-Skipper presencio impotente lo sucedido, era inútil, cualquier intento era en vano y finalmente quedo inconsciente.

Gloria miraba con horror la escena, sus amigos abatidos, el delfín secuestrando a Skipper, solo podía cuidar del teniente herido en sus brazos el cual ya respiraba de forma más apaciguada seguramente producto de la medicina administrada que comenzaba a hacer efecto. Las langostas se retiraron en todas direcciones desapareciendo por completo por sepa diablos donde.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dolía…su cabeza dolía y mucho, abrió los ojos de poco en poco llevándose su pata derecha en automático a la zona que lo aquejaba, con suerte no tendría una herida abierta. Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar lo último: ¡Skipper era secuestrado por el delfín demente! No entendía como un mamífero acuático como un delfín pudiese ser capaz de hacer tales cosas como las que presencio. Se puso de pie de forma lenta y torpe para encontrarse con Vitalli mirándolo de forma preocupada a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-le ayudo a ponerse de pie-ese pájaro me nockeo…de un golpe-dijo incrédulo recordando lo último que aconteció.

-Eso no debería…ser posible-mascullo igual de incrédulo que el tigre.

-¡¿Están bien?!-Gloria, que se había mantenido en vela cuidando del pingüino herido en sus brazos al ver que dos de sus inconscientes despertaron se lleno de dicha.

-¡Si!-respondió Alex con trabajo, estaba adolorido de lugares que ni sabía que tenía-despertemos a los demás-Vitalli asintió dirigiéndose hacia Gia que estaba aun tumbada al igual que Marty.

-Hey-zarandeo con cuidado a su mejor amigo rayado-Marty, háblame compadre

Marty mascullo cosas entre sueños sin sentido hasta que comenzó a reaccionar, ya era de día y la luz del sol no le beneficiaba en nada.

-Au…-con ayuda de su amigo se puso en cuatro-¿Qué paso?

-Gia-llamó con voz delicada, no parecía estar herida afortunadamente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez-¿estas bien?

-¿Como fue…posible?-soltó de repente aun aturdida recordando todo lo sucedido.

Vitalli se encogió de hombros, no entendía nada de nada y seguro no era el único, ¿de donde salió ese delfín? ¿Cómo creo esa abominación? ¿Cómo era posible que los pajaritos bien vestidos tuvieran ese tipo de enemigos? Caía en la cuenta de que realmente no sabían nada sobre los pingüinos.

Rico gruño al sentir la luz del día invadir sus parpados cerrados. La imagen de Skipper siendo tomado por la gran langosta flasheo de inmediato y apresurado aun aturdido por su larga siesta se puso de pie encontrándose con que era de día, no podía ser cierto.

Gloria dirigió su atención al pingüino que parecía despertar en sus brazos.

Gruño bajo, ya no sentía esa dolencia de antenoche: Rico, una langosta que lo mataría, el lanzándose y haciendo gala de su experiencia en combate la logró detener a un alto precio…lo demás era borroso. Abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con una Gloria aliviada al parecer de verlo.

-¿Kowalski como te sientes?-Gloria lo ayudo a enderezarse con cuidado, seguro estaba adolorido de tanto tiempo estar acostado en sus brazos.

El teniente se quejo mas logro quedar sentado, miró los vendajes en su torso y sonrió agradecido a la hipopótamo que seguro habría sido la responsable de aquello.

-Bien, gracias-contesto aun con trabajo, el veneno ya no estaba pero si la herida que al parecer aun no cerraba, dentro de poco le tendrían que cambiar el vendado.

Miro alrededor cayendo en el hecho de que ya era de día…habrían ganado, o al menos eso supuso más su apresurada conclusión se desvaneció al ver como Gia se levantaba de forma cansina con ayuda de Vitalli.

El de plumas alborotadas al ver al mas listo consciente sonrió ampliamente y rápidamente se deslizo hasta donde estaba aunque le doliera los embates del combate.

-¡Taz bien!-exclamo emocionado y aliviado, miró a Gloria-grashas-hizo un gesto militar a lo que la hembra asintió sonriente.

Observo de nuevo su alrededor, no había rastro de las langostas o de Espiráculo cosa que lo alivio…pero tampoco lo había de Skipper. Trato ponerse de pie mas Rico le impidió esa acción, estaba pensando lo peor.

-¿Donde esta Skipper?-interrogó demandando respuesta, miro fijo al experto en armas.

Rico borro su sonrisa de alivio de su rostro de inmediato, ¡no pudo evitarlo! Planto su mirada en algún punto indefinido del suelo y negó con la cabeza frustrado.

Kowalski imagino muchas posibilidades así que dirigió su atención a Gloria buscando respuesta en ella. La aludida compuso una expresión de desaliento y después de suspirar buscando las palabras para que no suene tan impactante habló.

-Ese delfín loco se lo llevo-evito mirar al teniente sin saber porque-Alex trató de arrebatárselo a la langosta gigante pero fue inútil.

Le miro incrédulo, Skipper se las hubiese ingeniado para triunfar, jamás se dejaría secuestrar y menos por un crustáceo gigante carente de intelecto.

-¿Como paso eso?-Espiráculo seguro lo quería para nada bueno.

-El veneno, te estaba matando-señalo su herida-el delfín tenía la cura que usé para que te recuperaras-continuo su explicación aun evadiéndole la mirada-pero nos la dio a cambio de Skipper-finalizo bajo sintiéndose culpable por todos los presentes.

Kowalski cerró los ojos maquinando la escena, ¡maldición Skipper! ¡Jamás nades solo! El credo que tanto les recuerda a él, Rico y Cabo y fue lo primero que hizo. Se puso de pie apenas duras con ayuda de Rico. Skipper estaba en peligro inminente sin duda.

-Kowalski, ya estas de pie-Alex se acercó al genio con expresión culpable-yo trate-soltó de repente callando por una seña del mas listo.

-Fue decisión de Skipper-interrumpió con culpa en la voz-esto no hubiera pasado si yo…-hizo silencio reanalizando sus palabras-El hubiera no existe, desde ahora estamos contrarreloj-miro a Rico el cual asintió decidido ir detrás de Espiráculo por su líder.

-Hay que darnos prisa entonces-intervino decidido Marty haciendo un esto militar-Kowalski señor, usted díganos que hacer.

Alex y compañía asintieron con convicción en la mirada, ya se habían involucrado hasta el tope en el asunto y no pudieron hacer nada para salvar al pingüino líder, no le fallarían dos veces.

-Es muy peligroso-miro reprochante a Alex el cual llevando el papel de líder en los mamíferos gigantes sabía que si se negaba el resto le haría caso.

El león le mantuvo la mirada fija sin titubeo, apretó la mandíbula frustrado, no entendía nada del danés y el delfín que los ataco pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que cuando ellos fueron emboscados en Nueva York por Dubois y su sequito de dementes Skipper ideó todo su operativo de rescate para sacarlos de ahí y eso, sigilosamente era una deuda que jamás tendría como pagársela.

-Ustedes jamás nos han abandonado-comenzó a hablar decidido-ni en Madagascar o África y menos en Europa.-se inclino a la altura del pingüino-Al igual que han hecho yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ustedes Kowalski-le tendió la pata incitándolo a cerrar un estilo de pacto.

El segundo al mando lo miro pensativo y luego al resto de mamíferos que se hallaban expectantes a su aprobatoria. Suspiro rendido, esto estaba mal y era una locura…sonrió de lado agradeciendo las palabras del felino, sin presumir pero si que habían arriesgado demasiado en muchas ocasiones para acompletar y asegurar el bien estar de ellos. Extendió su aleta y estrecho con Alex de buena gana.

-No será fácil-aclaró el genio sin soltar la pata del león.

-Ya lo se monja, bastó con la demostración de ayer-sentenció serio-tanto como Skipper como ninguno de ustedes nos han dado la espalda por consecuente yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Tiene razón-secundo Marty-¡yo les debo la vida por lo de Madagascar y más!

Gloria sonrió aliviada, también quería ayudar en lo que pudiera. Vitalli y Gia apoyaron las palabras de ambos animales, pues aunque no conocieran de mucho en realidad a esos pingüinos si que les debían demasiado.

-Bien-admitió al final el pingüino alto-no tenemos idea de a donde ha ido Espiráculo ni lo que quiere con Skipper y en si el porqué de su ataque tan repentino-inflo el pecho sin lastimarse-hay que regresar primero al tren con los demás y organizarnos.

Rico hizo un gesto militar al genio reconociéndolo como solía hacer el que estuviera al mando en la ausencia de Skipper.

Kowalski se maldijo internamente, ¿como es que permitió que esto sucediera? Justamente cuando todo comenzaba a mejorar…

Antes de que nadie dijera nada un adolorido Hans se colocaba de pie atolondrado ante la mirada atónita de todos. El teniente frunció el ceño y aún con paso cansino y dolencia por su herida avanzó iracundo hacia el danés…

* * *

Ahora a responder reviews

PentypuKoop: Gracias por tu animoso comentario *abrazos*. Pues si langostas, ya sabes por la serie xD. Lo se pobre Kowalski creo que me pase con el teniente :P La escena de Hans y Skipper como me costo x.x y que decir de Cabo pues el al ser la voz de la razón y paz en el equipo de locos al ser herido obvio es un gran golpe por eso se fueron contra el primero :/ y no sabes la alegría y alivio que me da que digas que no te confundio o.o según yo mi narrativa de sucesos es un asco xD

Umeki-Nara: tanto que decirte y tan poco espacio xD eres la neta y no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas leído esta mediocre historia mía un honor ._.7 jaja Espiráculo con su piel extremadamente tersa ni quién lo supere…seguro nos vigila _ Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, mensajes entre clase y demás eres deberás la mamada del siglo :´D y espero este cap no te haya decepcionado tanto

TheDoregirl: Fue con mucho cariño el cap y me alegro que te haya gustado un honor tenerte aquí leyendo esta cosa que yo me atrevo a llamar fic xD. Insultalos hasta el cansancio que yo hice igual xD. Te quiero muchísimo nena y espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap y agarrate que continuara mejor :D

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y este fic sigue avanzando prometo que capítulos siguientes serán mejores y más porque tendre el apoyo de una gran escritora y amiga sin duda

Gracias a los que leen y dejan review y a los que no dejan también :3 Prox capitulo comenzara el plan de ubicar al capitán ._.7


	5. Chapter 5

Gruñó durante el proceso de ponerse en pie, no lo parecía, pero esa maniobra que utilizó el capitán contra él, la misma que él mismo uso para incapacitarlo y traicionarlo en Dinamarca, causa mucho daño en todos los huesos del cuerpo, sumado al golpe que sufrió cortesía de la mutación del delfín…tardaría en recuperarse. Se tambaleo cuando al fin logró erguirse en su lugar, seguía demasiado aturdido cómo para poder coordinar el dar un paso, el sol en su plumaje era un consuelo en sí, y esta sensación de recuperación no le duro mucho pues cuando menos sintió ya tenía a un iracundo Kowalski golpeando su pico colorido haciéndolo tambalear hacía atrás.

Su amigo, hermano en blanco y negro ahora estaba en garras del enemigo por culpa del danés que con trabajo y se pudo poner de pie, fue traicionado por su propio aliado, se regocijaba a ese hecho, satisfacción que bajaba de golpe al recordar que fue participe en la captura de Skipper.

A paso seguro, algo jadeante por su herida que aún no cerraba se encaminó en dirección a Hans, Rico trato de frenarle para que él se encargara y evitar cualquier daño colateral demás a Kowalski, más negó su ofrecimiento, prosiguió a literalmente fulminar con la mirada al armamentista, advirtiendo que no intentara detenerlo de nuevo, iba enserio. Prosiguió su andada con calma aparente, pensamientos nada buenos hacia el mismo. A su mente solo se agolpaban imágenes de esa ocasión en la que Skipper llegó bastante mal herido, con rasgadas y cortadas en todo el plumaje cortesía de la guardia danesa que creyó el teatro barato de Hans, algunas heridas incluso ya infectadas por el tiempo que paso nadando por su cuenta de regreso a casa, en las frías aguas del polo, que si bien un pingüino puede soportar, pero no en ese estado débil y deplorable.

Esa ocasión Manfredi y Johnson fueron quiénes con horror localizaron al moribundo Skipper, flotando en las aguas que rodeaban la plataforma de hielo, tuvieron que tranquilizar a Manfredi y menguar sus ganas de ir a Dinamarca para descubrir al que realizo tal acto de traición y medio descuartizarlo. Con todo ese flashback en la cabeza llegó por la espalda del frailecillo y de un ágil movimiento que le causo un calambre de dolor que solo lo enfureció más propino y golpe certero en el pico de Hans lográndolo aturdir más y hacer tambalear, antes de tocara el suelo por cuenta propia de eso se encargo Kowalski, pues se abalanzó sobre él, posiciono ambas patas a los costados del cuerpo de Hans y con su ante brazo asfixio con algo de presión su cuello, a centímetros estaban de que sus picos se tocaran, forzándolo a mantenerle la mirada en todo momento aunque se le dificultara al danés por la falta de aire.

A donde se lo llevo-demandó respuesta sin dejar de ejercer presión, incluso algo trono en el cuerpo del enemigo, cosa que no le importo mucho.

Hans por su parte sonrió burlón por milisegundos, pues enseguida esa burla se borró de su rostro comenzando a toser y tratar de aspirar aire ahogadamente sin conseguirlo, realmente Kowalski no estaba para jueguitos ni comentarios sarcásticos.

M-Me traiciono…¿Qué te hace pensar…q-que lo se?-alcanzó a articular antes de comenzar otra vez.

Tengo mil y un razones para estar seguro de que sabes-aflojo un poco su presión más no la firmeza de su aleta en su cuello.

Hans sonrió de nuevo, esta vez no burlón si no en señal de apoyar el argumento del teniente, los demás animales no se acercaron por señal de Rico, el cual ahora no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que estuviera respondiendo el fraile.

Pues…esta vez Kowalski, t-tú estas mal-carraspeo para poder hablar mejor-. Esto…n-no era parte del trato, j-jamás me dijo que haría con Skipper-y no mentía, Espiráculo siempre tuvo en mente utilizar a Hans y el mismo no lo vio venir.

Kowalski exploró en lo más recóndito de su mirar con su azulada misma, buscando algún indicio de mentira o titubeo, mas lo único que encontraba al mantener la mirada con Hans era: frustración, confusión y rencor hacía el que se supone era su aliado.

Algo te debió haber dicho, lo que sea-insistió el más alto, pues para él no era casualidad que su ataque se llevara a cabo en esas fechas en las que fue tan trágico para ellos-. Lo que sea Hans, aunque yo no me la creo…se qué alguna vez consideraste a Skipper algún estilo de amigo o que se yo…enserio, lo que sea, es mi familia-terminó suavizando un poco su expresión tratando de qué sonara cómo una suplica.

Y aunque no lo pareciera esas palabras calaron hondo en Hans, al escucharlo de esa forma y el hecho de que alguna vez efectivamente lo considero un amigo…a veces lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y…corregir lo que hizo en Dinamarca, pero el hubiera ya no existe y estaba frente a Kowalski, sometido y sin poder dar una respuesta fija de que es lo que planeaba Espiráculo. Se quedó en silencio, con mirada pensativa tratando de encontrar algo que sirviera pero estaba más perdido y norteado que nada…o tal vez no.

Menciono…algo-articulo a nadie en específico.

Kowalski puso atención a lo que decía…no pensaba que funcionara su honestidad.

Es…dijo algo de la base…también a tus dos superiores a cargo de todo: Ryan y Vernon-abrió los ojos un poco más en sorpresa, los dos comandantes a cargo de toda la armada-. No se más, nunca…me hablo al respecto-era todo lo que tenía por decir.

Muy poco…era muy poco, pero a fin de cuentas cualquier cosa les servía, esto era pista de lo que planeaba…más no del paradero de Skipper. Con un gruñido de frustración se puso de pie y se alejo de Hans, se tuvo que encorvar sobre si, pues su herida aún causaba estragos, ardía y dolía como mil diablos. Con su aleta hizo seña de que se acercara a Rico, el cual obedeció de inmediato, tocio un poco y vio a su amigo a los ojos.

Amárralo, viene con nosotros-pidió dándose media vuelta para caminar hacía Alex y compañía.

El aludido hizo un saludo militar y se aproximo a Hans, regurgito una soga y sin consideración alguna lo amarro: ambas alas a manera de esposas y lo obligo a base de empujones que avanzara hacía donde Kowalski, el fraile se limitó a obedecer de mala gana, aún sumido en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo lo que dijo Kowalski…maldición.

Hay que regresar…con los demás-indicó Kowalski, aún acoplándose a que él diera las ordenes y no Skipper.

Los hippies intercambiaron miradas, la preocupación y consternación en sus rostros, Alex en especifico miró con coraje al pingüino que origino todo el desastre y su instinto asesino que siempre estaba dormido despertó de momento.

¿Y Skipper?-interrogó sin esperanza de que le diera una respuesta que los aliviara.

No tenemos nada-replicó Kowalski caminando a paso lento por delante de todos-¿Y Cabo?-cuestionó sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Se quedó a cuidado de Melman-respondió la jaguar ensimismada con todo el asunto-. Espero ya esté mejor-junto ambas patas como pidiera una plegaría, era muy pura de corazón.

Esperaba al menos el impacto de Cabo en la cabeza hubiese mejorado de alguna forma, esa jirafa hippie era lo más cercano a un doctor así qué podía confiar en ello para la recuperación del menor.

Caminaron a paso que funcionara, Kowalski sin decir nada, todos detrás de él, esperando a qué articulara algo para ponerse en marcha, comenzar una estrategia, el rastreo de Espiráculo…nada. Kowalski estaba completamente ausente en sus pensamientos, sin retirar su aleta de la herida por inercia. Alzó la vista al cielo, perdiéndose entre ese infinito mar azul entremezclado con nubes blancas. El perder así a Skipper era inaceptable, simplemente no lo podía aceptar, pero tampoco tenía respuestas a sus conflictos y no es qué fuera mal líder, si no qué aún no se sentía listo para ello, y probablemente jamás lo estaría. Era el teniente, mano derecha de su mejor amigo, hermanos no de sangre…cuando estaban solos solo se tenían entre ellos hasta que la base madre los acogió, hasta que Manfredi y Johnson los salvaron del bestial azote ártico de mamá naturaleza.

_No había cómo poder olvidar ese suceso, una noche cualquiera en el polo sur, las ráfagas y ventiscas de nieve helada arreciaban con más fuerza qué pocas veces se veía dejando a su paso la siempre manta blanca en todos lados, ciertamente aunque los pingüinos aguanten esas mortales temperaturas, pequeños polluelos sin un adulto a su cargo no tienen oportunidad alguna._

_Él iba caminando, sin rumbo fijo, pues la ventisca potente le limitaba la vista, no podía visualizar nada más allá que su pico. El cuerpo le temblaba considerablemente, de no ser porque ya era un pingüinito no tan polluelo, hubiese muerto antes por el frío y apenas había aprendido a alimentarse por su cuenta viéndose forzado a crecer rápidamente de injusta forma._

_Entonces fue, cuando siguiendo su camino sin tener idea de donde se encontraba o a donde iba, fue cuando la ventisca se calmó, más no el frío, permitiéndole así ver metros a la redonda. Enconchado, apenas visible, en un montículo helado, se encontraba un pingüinito más bajito qué él mismo, un año menor qué Kowalski. Si pensaba qué él estaba temblando ese pobre de ahí parecía una maraca. Miró a los lados, buscando algún pingüino adulto que fuera el encargado de cuidarlo…más al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta qué ese pequeño estaba en sus condiciones: solo. Probablemente los padres fueron devorados por focas leopardos o a saber._

_Titubeante se acercó, no por miedo al pequeño, pues debía cuidarse de los posibles peligros del alrededor. Pudo ver cómo en cuanto el pingüinito lo detectó enderezó su mirar, sin dejar de temblar, encontrando las miradas de los dos. Ese momento que selló la existencia de ambos, tonalidades diferentes de azul, uno más intenso qué el otro. Claramente se mostraba desconfiado y frunció el ceño en señal de qué no se acercara, cosa que a Kowalski no amedrentó, gracia le causó ver que tan chiquito y ya era tan arisco._

_Aunque en esta vida, ni cómo culparlo._

_No t-te acerques-dijo con el pico castañeándole, hecho una pequeña conchita pero sin apartarle la mirada._

_Te estás muriendo de frío-le contestó frenando en su lugar, estaban a 20 centímetros uno del otro, el más alto decidió no presionarlo y se quedó en su lugar._

_Se me pasa r-rápido-contestó claramente mintiendo, ese frío bestial lo mataría en unas horas más._

…_,¿Tus padres?-cuestionó compartiendo la misma triste mirada qué el menor sin saber poseía._

…_No tengo-vaciló en contestar cómo tratando de restarle importancia; arisco y orgulloso, ese pingüinito era un enigma-¿Y qué? Me ha ido bien-añadió sorbiendo un poco, gimoteo de forma que creyó solo el mismo podría haberse escuchado._

_Lo delgado de su cuerpo le indicaba qué, cómo normalmente era, no podía alimentarse aún por su cuenta: frío, con hambre ¿Cómo es qué aún seguía con vida? Tal vez su mismo carácter, pues pese a todo era obvio que débil no era. Y no lo culpaba, él apenas podía alimentarse decentemente._

…_Tu estas…solo-ahora fue el menor quién habló primero, al parecer ya no estando a la defensiva._

_El más alto asintió sonriendo levemente._

_Si…igual que tú-le respondió, de inmediato cómo si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sonrieron sinceros-. Ven conmigo-ofreció acercándose tendiéndole una aleta al estar ya frente a el._

_El aludido se encogió en su lugar, temeroso, jamás había estado en compañía de nadie, y el ser invitado de esa forma le hacía sentir una calidez inigualable. Después de pensarlo unos minutos suspiró rendido y tomó la aleta de aquel que le ofrecía compañía. Trató de ponerse de pie más las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó, no logró tocar la nieve estrepitosamente pues el más alto reaccionó y lo sostuvo._

_Tu pata-señalo preocupado, tenía una rasgadura, mordida al parecer de un bebé foca leopardo._

_Ya tiene una semana-respondió la probable duda que le iba a formular antes de qué la hablara._

_Sin previo aviso Kowalski se posicionó de forma qué pudo cargar en su espalda al menor. Se sonrojó de inmediato, abochornado pues se sentía expuesto, más el calor que le transmitía ese pingüino no le dejó protestar, al contrario de lo que quería y a la vez no, se acurruco más contra él dejándose llevar._

_Caminaron bastante-Kowalski cargándolo-, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuánto pero si estaba seguro que no estaban en peligro, ese sentimiento de seguridad qué jamás creyó experimentar, siendo cargado a espalda de él, lo inundaba y confortaba. Con qué eso se sentía tener a alguien para ti…_

_Entraron a una cueva pequeñita, pero suficientemente espaciosa cómo para hospedar a una familia de cuatro pingüinos, se inclinó y recostó al menor en lo que aparentemente era su cama, cálida, cómoda y acogedora. Observó con curiosidad cómo rebuscaba algo en un hueco que se hallaba en la pared del mismo, hasta que sacó un frasquito, jamás había visto algo así, se tensó, desconfiando de aquello._

_Hey, descuida, no es malo, curara tu herida-dijo el más alto cómo adivinando los pensamientos del pequeño-. Me lo encontré a la deriva-a su edad y supo identificar esa sustancia curativa._

_Se acercó cauteloso y aplicó el mismo en su pata herida, dolió mucho, el frío solo había hecho más estragos, así qué lo único que atinó a hacer el más pequeño fue esconder su rostro en el pecho de su salvador, reprimiendo el llanto por el ardor._

_Ya, ya paso-palmeo su espalda, tapando el frasquito y dejándolo a un lado._

_Lo acomodo de forma que su herida no tocara ninguna superficie, en ningún momento lo separó de él. Sonrió enternecido, se había quedado dormido en su pecho. Cuidadosamente se acomodo de forma que se pudo recostar sin soltar al pequeño a su lado, aún adormilado, al darse cuenta de qué realmente estaba durmiendo en compañía de alguien, lloró mojando el pecho blanquino del mayor acurrucándose más contra él sin soltarlo. Estaba solo, él se había acostumbrado y al parecer ese pingüinito también pero cómo lo podía ver, la compañía era algo muy anhelado para él…y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Kowalski también quería, buscaba compañía._

_G-Gracias-murmuró el menor ya más calmado, le podía confiar la vida a…_

_Kowalski, y no agradezcas-sonrió disfrutando de la compañía del menor._

…_Skipper-el más alto sonrió, le había dicho su nombre, confiaba en él y eso le hacía sentir muy bien._

_Bueno Skipper, durmamos un poco-sugirió el futuro teniente a su nuevo amigo…era más qué un amigo._

_El aludido enderezó su vista para ver a los ojos a Kowalski, sonrió levemente para finalmente asentir, se acurrucó de nuevo abrazándose a la espalda del mayor, Kowalski lo acunó en sus aletas sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarlo siempre._

Así fue cómo todo inicio, cómo conoció a ese polluelo huérfano igual qué él. Se perdió en su recuerdo qué cuando menos la sintió ya estaban en el tren, de inmediato atrajo miradas curiosas y preocupadas de los animales cirqueros. Primero se encargo, cómo Skipper haría, de poner orden en todos esos hippies para calmarlos.

¿Cómo que Skipper no esta?-cuestionó un paquidermo.

Sufrimos un ataque del enemigo en el cual ustedes no tienen que ver-explicó el teniente con Rico a lado procurándolo, recibió miradas confundidas de los animales-. Escuchen, esto es un contratiempo, no hay porque ustedes deban alarmarse, esto es asunto personal-de inmediato los cirqueros comenzaron a murmurar y cuestionar.

No estarán en peligro, Dubois no vendrá por ustedes-aseguro-. Yo y los míos saldremos a buscar a nuestro líder-volvieron a protestar, pues ellos eran quiénes cuidaban de ellos, si se iban estarían expuestos-. No nos quedaremos de aletas cruzadas, nadie nada solo mientras Skipper no esté-fue lo único qué dijo para retirarse.

Caminó hasta llegar al vagón donde estaban reunidos Alex y compañía, Melman incluido quién había logrado ayudar en gran medida a Cabo. Entró llamando la atención de todos. El vagón apenas era iluminado por un foco qué emitía una luz tenue casi dejándolos en obscuridad.

Cabo-caminó hasta donde estaba depositado en el suelo sobre un montón de paja sirviéndole de cama-. Venga…nos haces falta-murmuró más para si posando su aleta en su frente.

Con certeza se podría decir que pasaron 10 minutos, con el vagón en silencio hasta pudo ver con alivio cómo luchaba contra el cansancio para abrir su mirada, tanto fue su alivio qué lo abrazó fraternalmente sin lastimarlo. Aturdido, Cabo correspondió el gesto ayudándose de Kowalski para enderezarse y lograr sentarse.

Estoy bien-aseguro mirando al cuello largo-. Gracias Melman-el aludido asintió levemente sonriendo, aún consternado por todo lo que había pasado.

Estuvo a punto de hablar con Kowalski hasta qué cayó en cuenta de qué el mismo estaba vendado del pecho y espalda, una venda con gaza se veía le rodeaba el cuerpo.

¿Qué te sucedió?-de inmediato se preocupo, ubicó a Rico el cuál sonreía aliviado de ver al menor de ellos a salvo-. Rico está herido de su aleta-tenía un moretón visible aún para él-¿Y Skipper?-estaba preocupado y empeoró la cosa a la hora que se mencionó a su capitán todos se tensaron más,

Espiráculo atacó, con sus mutaciones, se llevó a Skipper-al decir eso la mirada del cadete no se volvió triste, al contrario.

…¿Cómo?-cuestiono serio, adoptando una actitud qué muy pocas veces era vista en él.

Pi´za ´e cromo-añadió Rico colocándose a lado de Kowalski.

Silencio inundó la estancia, la situación en si ya era difícil cómo para poder ignorarla siquiera, era cómo en la ocasión qué le borraron la memoria por el mismo maligno delfín.

Hay que buscarlo-continuo Cabo mirando a los cuatro hippies de alrededor los cuáles asentían de acuerdo.

Intercambio miradas con Kowalski suspirando antes de hablar.

He ahí la cuestión…no tenemos el equipo qué necesitamos y la poca tecnología que nos quedamos se empleo en el reactor nuclear y para implementar el circo volador, no nos queda nada.

Alex se puso de pie caminando en dirección al teniente, frunció el ceño.

¿Entonces no lo buscarán?-se expresó molesto pensando erradamente.

Me ofende tu sentencia gato-replicó en tono serio dándose la vuelta para encarar al león-. Yo jamás dejaré a Skipper a merced del enemigo…no de nuevo-impotente se sentía al hecho de qué en Dinamarca no pudo hacer nada por él-. Lo buscaremos asi me tome una vida, pero necesitamos la tecnología y equipo para ello.

¿Y de dónde lo sacaran?-interrogó el rayado mirando a Kowalski enfáticamente.

Central Park-esa sentencia los confundió más-. Es simple, nuestro cuartel quedó sellado por fuera para evitar intrusos en nuestra ausencia, toda nuestra tecnología, armas, sistemas de localización y posicionamiento se encuentran en el cuartel: nuestra pinguinera-explicó de forma qué todos entendieron.

¿Regresar a Nueva York? Estás loco-intervino Gloria, apenas y habían logrado huir de allá-. Es bastante peligroso para todos.

Mi hermano está en manos de su mayor enemigo y desconozco si no lo ha torturado o peor-fulminó a la mamífero con la mirada-. No les estoy pidiendo que vengan, me sirven más aquí fuera del camino-eso había sido muy rudo.

Los ánimos estaban empeorando, Melman se ofendió a cómo le habló y se posicionó frente a ella encarando al pingüino. Alex y Marty se mantuvieron al margen, pues reconocían Gloria se había pasado

No tienes porque hablarle así-la defendió inclinando su cabeza a la altura de Kowalski.

Me llaman y nos piensan locos por lo que estoy planeando, no espero lo entiendan, ninguno de ustedes, nuestras vidas difieren mucho, ustedes viven sin presiones excepto a su amado circo, nosotros hemos presenciado la muerte misma, pasado hambrunas, sufrido traumas, entrenados para enfrentar lo que sea cuando sea y como sea-replicó sacando de lugar al manchado de piel-. Nuestra cruel realidad es qué estamos preparados para morir en cumplimiento del deber ¿Entiendes? Y nuestro mayor deber es cuidarnos entre nosotros aunque tengamos que cometer suicidio para ello-Rico asintió al igual que Cabo.

Eso dejó en silencio a Melman y Gloria…imaginarse todo eso era una vida dura.

Lo lamento, no quise-Gloria se quedó cabizbaja.

Olvídalo-cortó abruptamente sin ser grosero-. Creo que exagere…pero si quiero que entiendan nuestros motivos.

No tienes qué decir más-Alex de un salto quedó a lado de Melman-. Yo dije que quiero ayudar y así será, Skipper nos necesita, cómo dijiste-Kowalski sonrió levemente, en ciertos aspectos, ese león no era tan diferente de su paranoico líder.

Yo ya estoy listo-Cabo estiró aletas y caminó quedando a lado de Kowalski.

¡Chi!-Rico posó su aleta en el hombro del teniente dándole su apoyo incondicional, de sobra lo sabía.

También quiero ayudar-Melman se sumó a la lista.

Tú solo dinos qué hacer Kowalski, señor-Marty no menos animado y dispuesto a ayudar al líder de las monjas.

Kowalski por última vez con indecisión a los cuatro hippies, si querían ayudar, deberían exponerse al peligro, en sus aletas estaba por ahora la seguridad de ellos, Cabo, Rico…y Skipper. Infló su pecho sin lastimar su herido, aspiró una cantidad satisfactoria de aire y los miró seriamente.

Si están seguros-se refería a los mamíferos-. Esto es lo que haremos…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El día resultaba aburrido, día tras días tras día desde que esos pingüinos se fueron. Ella ya no cometía crimen alguno contra nadie, no después de la lección helada que recibió…temblaba aún al recordar ese frío, no era nada adecuado para las aves de su especie.

Kowalski…el no pensar en él a veces le resultaba inevitable, por nada en especial simplemente…agh, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía, incluso las extrañas ganas de querer trabajar en algo que compartían de sobra: ciencia. Suspiró, sin nada interesante que ver o propósito más que ser el centro de atención de todas las suyas a los visitantes, ignorante de lo qué se le aproximaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oscuro, húmedo y frío, comenzaba a reaccionar después de un incierto viaje al pasado, sintió cuando pudo apenas mover una aleta, de inmediato se dio cuenta qué estaba maniatado, encadenado de las aletas y tobillos, gruñó molesto, aturdido, sus ojos se acostumbraron después de unos minutos a la oscuridad. Era un cuarto muy similar a un cuarto de tortura, oh qué si no sabrá de ello, Hans le costo y aseguro un boleto de estadía en la cámara de tortura e interrogatorio en Dinamarca.

Y la falta de alimento no le ayudaba en nada.

La última imagen qué tenía era la de su Cabito herido, Rico auxiliando a Kowalski…Kowalski herido, el gato hippie tratando de salvarlo desesperadamente, ese lado valiente solo lo vio cuando Dubois, y estaba agradecido por su absurdo intento.

Antes de qué pudiera siquiera seguir pensando en todo lo que aconteció la puerta metálica pesada se abrió cegando por completo al pingüino, pero no tenía que usar la vista para identificar.

Buenos días dormilón-saludó una voz melodiosa.

¿T-Tú?-incredulidad en su voz-¿Q-Qué quieres-?

Oh, yo nada, solo completar lo qué el idiota de Espiráculo no puede por sí solo-replicó sonriendo con confianza demás.

Por eso funciono…su ataque-claro, alguien más brillante que su archienemigo solo podía ser…

Si Skipper querido, lo siento, nada personal en serio, solo qué tú y tu unidad me estorban-hizo una pausa, disfrutando del momento-. Y en vez de estorbar, me ayudaras-aseguro saliendo de la habitación.

Se quedó cabizbajo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Más que claro que Espiráculo ya era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad qué lo había logrado solo, ahora resultaba qué la tenía de su lado…

* * *

HELLO

Lo sé! he tardado una eternidad, no les mentiré, inspiración cero TTnTT hasta qué por motivos personales este fic me reanimo, le debo tanto por no decir toda mi felicidad actual OuO asi qué por ello me llegaron nuevas ideas qué espero si es que siguen aún esta historia les agrade, para los pocos que siguen "Dos mentes un sentimiento en común" qué es un KowxGallina azul humanizado, ya estoy terminando el siguiente cap OuO (lo aclaro por Darkness-san que me quiere fusilar y no la culpo, lo siento TToTT)

Sin más espero les agrade y espero en unas semanas actualizar, no más de dos OuO

un abrazo psicologico a todos 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hi OuO

No me resta mucho que decir más que lamento la tardanza, noataran que esto esta tomando varias direcciones, por mi enferma mente y planes demás que se me han ocurrido, algunas veces me centrare en Kowalski, y asi en algunos en especifico. Quiero agregar eso si, que entiendo que muchos odien a la gallina de Mental Hen, asi que espero, intentare que aquí no la odien mucho ,porque yo la amo y adiverto desde ahorita que tendrá un papel muy importante en vida de Kowalski, lazos que explicare luego, assi que si no aprueban esta pareja lo siento u.u de por si tengo pocos lectores y lo que me falta es perderlos xD como sea, espero sea de su agrado y los hippies también regresaran no se angustien shi?

Cualquier duda yo aclaro por mp gusstosa ouo. Oh, y gracias por los nuevos reviews que me han llegado, son magnificos y fuente de inspiración OuO

Y espero gusten de Adam, personaje mio y de mi amiga soldadou, completamente nuestra creación ouo

* * *

Ya la noche cernida sobre Nueva York, con ello la hora de cerrar el zoológico, había sido un día relativamente ocupado, con más razón odiaba que terminara, pues tantos visitantes le mantenían ocupada. Estiró sus músculos para después despedirse de su cánida amiga, la cual la abrazó y jugueteo con su blanca y esponjosa cola en su rostro antes de que la castaña se separara.

Descansa Khala-se despidió brincando el límite de su habitad.

Igual…espera-detuvo a la nutria antes de que diera un paso más, captó su atención-. Pensé que te gustaría echar un vistazo al nuevo-dijo alzando ambas orejas, interesada en la reacción de Marlene.

¿Qué nuevo?

El pingüino nuevo, Alice acaba de pasar hace diez minutos con una caja hacía la pinguinera. Lo observe a lo lejos y me miró con desconfianza, creí que sería tu Skipper pero recordé que no mencionaste fuera pingüino de penacho amarillo-se sentó cansada, vaya que entretener humanos cansaba.

Te lo agradezco, casi no conozco pingüinos pero iré a echarle un vistazo-caminó unos pasos y se frenó en seco, dio media vuelta y miro seria a la albina-. No es mío-fue lo que digo para seguir su camino, sonrojada.

Khala sonrió burlona y aulló un poco aprovechando la bella luna que había, esa pobre Marlene se había tomado a pecho esa pequeña especificación suya, era muy inocente y por eso la quería mucho.

Siguió su andada, dando de paso las buenas noches a Burt, Roy, Joey y cuanto animal tuviese oportunidad, siempre caracterizada por ser una espléndida vecina. No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo conforme se acercaba con cada paso a lo que antes era el hogar de Skipper, el irrumpir en su cuartel sin permiso no necesario y el recibir el mismo sermón sobre que se debe tocar primero antes de acceder a zona siendo "personal no autorizado". Curioso que el paranoico pingüino no notaba el hecho de qué lo mismo le pedía ella, también siendo ignorada olímpicamente por el capitán.

Más tardo en digerir sus recuerdos que en cuanto menos lo noto se encontraba frente a la pinguinera, sacudió la cabeza aturdida y efectivamente había una caja de madera, abierta vistosamente, se veía qué solo había traído un huésped único, no daba espacio para más. Lo qué llamó su atención a continuación fue el hecho de que escucho como si alguien estuviera forzando algo metálico. Le recordaba a esas ocasiones que Cabo olvidaba no cerrar la escotilla con seguro, Skipper y Kowalski trataban de abrirla por la fuerza. De nuevo se escuchó ese forcejeo contra una superficie qué claramente no cedería aunque se intentara toda la noche. Suspiro, seguro era el nuevo tratando de abrir la escotilla, cosa qué resultaría inútil, ella misma presencio cómo sellaron su cuartel, lo deducía porque la caja no le permitía ver la escotilla y al que estuviera ahí.

Antes de siquiera intentar mover un músculo suyo para avanzar ya tenía encima de ella al bien descrito pingüino de penacho amarillo, le amenazaba con una navaja que hacía presión en su cuello pero sin tener intención de degollarla…por ahora.

E-E-Espera-tartamudeo nerviosa, había visto infinidad de veces un objeto de esos, Rico los regurgitaba pero jamás deseaba uno cerca de amenazante forma a su garganta.

A simple vista podía decir que era un pingüino de la complexión física de Skipper, un poco más alto, aunque no más que Kowalski. El atacante entrecerró la mirada, sin intención de aflojar su sometimiento.

¿Para quién trabajas espía?-interrogó demandante, fulminando con su verde mirada.

¡N-No soy espía!-fue reacción, pateo su costado con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo flaquear, se puso de pie alejándose unos cuantos pasos y sin quererlo tomó la posición de combate única de la unidad de Skipper-. En serio, no trabajo para nadie-argumentaba, tensa.

El pingüino, también en posición de ataque enarcó una ceja, cosa que puso más alerta a la castaña, la estaba analizando, curioso y dudoso, no le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-fue lo siguiente que dijo sin dejar su posición, qué un mamífero se pusiera en esa posición de combate no podía ser coincidencia, pues era exclusivo de la unidad de Skipper.

Marlene dudó en contestar, no sabía nada de ese tipo…

Un amigo me enseño-replicó aturdida al caer en cuenta de la imagen que daba, una cosa fue qué Skipper le enseño algunas cosas, pero no sabía que podía imitar su posición a la perfección: ambos brazos en frente, cerrando puños.

Tú amigo…¿Era de los míos?-continuo, cerciorándose de qué no fuese una trampa.

Fue un pingüino, de los tuyos, no estoy segura-no podía amedrentarse, la Marlene temerosa se había ido desde hacía tiempo.

Después de otro largo incómodo momento de silencio entre ambos, sin moverse, cada uno esperando a que el otro hablara o efectuara alguna ofensiva, sin embargo, el pingüino se relajó, tenía esa mirada analítica de Skipper…¿Era probable que tal vez se conocieran?

Dime tú nombre-demandó dando un paso, sin intención de dañarla.

Marlene-relajó su posición más no del todo.

El pingüino sacó una libreta, con muchos datos en ella, freno en cierta página, que contenía los datos de dicho mamífero, la leyó sin decir una sola palabra, así, poniendo nerviosa a la castaña.

Marlene, nutria asiática-nombró mirándolo de reojo-. Bien…aquí no hay nada sobre que seas espía…pero nunca se sabe-paranoico, genial, al parecer no solo era costumbre de Skipper-. Nómbralo, al que te enseño-imitó su posición de combate perteneciente a la unidad del capitán paranoico.

Marlene titubeo, no sabía ni quién era ese sujeto…

Skipper-murmuró, tratando de descifrar porque el pingüino suavizó su expresión-¿Lo conoces?-no se veía que fuera malo, solo paranoico y loco…como la mayoría de los pingüinos seguro.

De sobra-guardó la libreta a saber dónde y le miró a los ojos fijamente-¿Eres su novia?-interrogó sin pena.

Eso provocó en ella tartamudeos y un sonrojo perceptible diez metros a la redonda, negó frenéticamente.

N-No no no estás mal, es-era mi vecino solamente y…buen amigo-enfatizó bufando enojada porque ese pingüino enarcó una ceja, sugerente.

Si, vecinos-dijo sonriendo ladino-. Capitán Adam-se presentó estrechando su aleta con la mamífero-¿Conoces a Kowalski también?-la aludida asintió soltando su aleta-. Bien… inesperado, pero bueno-de un salto regresó a la escotilla, trato de abrirla, fracasando de nueva cuenta-. Será un problema, la sellaron muy bien-murmuró más para sí.

De hecho, creo que usaron un sistema de sellado complicado-atrajo la atención de Adam, sospechando de la nutria-. Lo digo porque yo estuve cuando se fueron, no se más, ni como se abre o similar-aclaro cruzada de brazos.

Ese idiota no pensó en sus camaradas que fueran enviados a cubrirlos…ay Skipper-se palmeo la frente suspirando y sonriendo ladino-. Bueno, supongo que ya que no tengo cama porque a mi gran compañero Kowalski no se le ocurrió dejar abierto el cuartel-dejo caer rendidos los hombros, sin aire de defensiva u ofensiva, como si el pingüino amenazante de hacía unos momentos se hubiese ido-. Entonces Marlene, deduzco conoces este lugar muy bien-enarcó una ceja, no amenazante o cuestionante, galante era la palabra.

Marlene le miro casi incrédula de que cambiara de humor tan rápido.

Lo suficiente-respondió acercándose a él.

Entonces dame un tour nocturno-pidió caminando a ninguna dirección en específico siendo seguido por la castaña.

Puesto que no tienes donde dormir…puedes usar mi habitad, digo, eres amigo de Skipper al parecer-ofreció amable dirigiéndolos al zoológico infantil sin motivo en específico.

¿Enserio me dejarías dormir en tu habitad? Oh Marlene, eres encantadora, ¿Arenque?-ofreció de la nada sacando un pececito salado exquisito con expresión que denotaba quería ser encantador.

G-Gracias-dijo tomando el arenque y degustándolo, bocadillo nocturno a cualquiera le caería bien-. Eres raro Adam-admitió sonriendo.

Me lo han dicho, de hecho, ninguno de los míos podría considerarse normal-replico sonriendo mirando al frente, ese pingüino era un enigma sin duda, cómo Skipper cuando recién le conoció.

Llegaron y entraron en sigilo para no perturbar a las gallinas, o conejos y ovejas del lugar. La castaña explicó a brevedad que ahí habitaban animales no peligrosos para los niños que visitaran el zoológico.

Ya veo, es un buen zoológico ¿Has estado en Hobooken? Es un asco querida, nunca vayas-comentó riendo bajo.

Marlene rodó los ojos, era encantador hasta cierto punto, cambiaba tema de repente, añadía otro y sonreía en todo momento, mas sin embargo, tras esa mirada verde primavera se escondía un dolor inmenso, como en las miradas de Rico, Cabo, Kowalski y Skipper. Se contrastaba perfectamente con el peligro y habilidad que poseía y demostró minutos atrás.

Vaya, yo no sabía que ya se entraba en territorio de otros sin más-habló una voz tenue y serena pero seria detrás de ambos.

Pingüino y nutria se giraron a ver a la que propino esa oración, una gallina azulada, con mirada despreocupada los observaba, esperando respuesta, Marlene obvio le conocía de sobra, y sabía era la mandamás en el zoológico infantil.

Lo lamento gallina-

Azul-interrumpió Adam enarcando una ceja, interesado-. Los de tu raza no son vistos en granjas comunes o zoológicos-era bastante poco visto-. Si no me equivoco eres…

Extremeña guapo, si-respondió sonriendo ladina-. Dime que no eres otro militar recién llegado y loco-suplico tratando de molestarlo.

Lamento informar, extravagante dama, qué así es-vaya, era un don Juan, a saber porque Marlene no se sorprendió de aquello.

La aludida sereno su expresión y se acercó al pingüino.

Me estas regalando muchas flores-aclaro no ofendido, extrañada era la palabra.

No lo puedo evitar, eres una colega plumífera especial por tu bello color a la luz de la luna-alabó con sabiduría y sonrisa media-. Y codiciada-añadió acertivo-. Y ciertamente, sin querer quedar bien, he visto algunas de tu raza, pero ninguna con un azul tan…intenso.-alabó sincero, reflejaba ciertamente la luz plata de la luna.

Ciertamente, sin su intento psicópata de gobernar y atentados de fraguar y comete venganza, era una hembra bastante atractiva, para cualquier plumífero.

Algo así, aquí no me sobrevaloran tanto, pero gracias-eso sí, era la atracción principal del zoológico infantil-. Vaya…para ser pingüino, no eres desagradable-realmente no tenía nada en contra de los pingüinos ya, pero como siempre había dado esa imagen después del incidente con la unidad de Skipper en el cual se le delató como fraude…-. Puedo saber su nombre, ave en smoking-solicitó caminando un poco hacía Marlene que estaba a su costado.

Adam, estaré aquí por tiempo indefinido, ¿Y el suyo, azulada extravagancia?-regresó argumento con un cumplido.

Eres interesante-admitió sin demostrar en algún momento su inteligencia mil veces superior a cualquiera-. Ya veo, es nuevo y le diste un recorrido-no dio su nombre.

Si, de hecho ya nos íbamos-aclaró Marlene aliviada de que no estuviera en apuros con ella, no le gustaba pelear.

Ah, está bien ni te apures, es agradable-miro a Adam con altanería a lo que el aludido sonrió retador-. Descansen, bienvenido a la gran manzana Adam-dijo coqueta para retirarse-. Buenas noches Marlene-se metió a su gallinero.

Buenas noches-suspiro de alivio-. Cómo es que no nos hecho a picotazos, es un milagro, suele ser muy territorial-ciertamente.

No es milagro Marlene, simplemente no se pudo resistir a "esto"-puso una pose provocativa bastante absurda-¿Tú te resistes?-añadió sensual enfatizando su ridículo acento de casanova, con voz profunda

La castaña carcajeo y le pegó en el brazo, era un payaso también, y divertido, ya le agradaba bastante.

Vámonos ya-indicó aun riendo, el aludido dejó su pose ridícula y la siguió de cerca.

Justo antes de llegar a la entrada para regresar al habitad de Marlene…

¡Adam!-la gallina regresó, el de penacho amarillo acudió a su llamado y fue con la azulina que estaba a metros de ambos.

Marlene observaba curiosa.

¿Me dirás tu nombre?-dijo también curioso por el repentino llamado cuando ya se había ido.

La aludida sonrió solamente.

Quería saber, por mera curiosidad ¿Tú…conoces a un pingüino de nombre Kowalski?-aparentemente le restaba importancia al mencionarlo.

Adam se sorprendió de que alguien como ella preguntara en específico por el teniente compañero suyo.

Tal vez…¿Quién lo solicita?-era testarudo el maldito.

Suspiro rendida y le miro con reproche, por esta vez, cedería, pues su curiosidad al saber que ese pingüino efectivamente le conocía…

Hena-casi fue un murmuró que el viento se llevó.

Bello nombre Hena-replicó victorioso-. Pues sí, si le conozco-no dijo más.

Oh, bien…-estuvo dispuesta a irse, ¿Qué importaba qué le conociera?

Me gustaría decirte que está bien pero no tenemos idea siquiera si la unidad entera lo está.

La azulina alzó la vista y miró al pingüino a los ojos.

Yo no pedí saber-replicó a la defensiva, sin saber porque, nerviosa ligeramente.

Aún así-el de penacho amarillo suspiró-. Perdimos contacto con ellos hace bastante-un año, con exactitud.

Eso no es de mi incumbencia-y es que se supone así era-. Aun así gracias- y sin más se retiró.

Eso había sido extraño, al estar aislado en misión, no se enteró el ridículo qué hizo Kowalski para distraerla en cadena nacional al ser grabado. No eran amigos eso sin duda, pero tampoco completos desconocidos, entonces ¿De qué iba la azulada con Kowalski? Ni idea.

¿Qué te dijo?-interrogó Marlene entrando a su cueva en su habitad, pues decidieron guardar un silencio cómodo en el camino.

Adam, con respeto, se adentró en su hogar, era cómodo, acogedor y sin duda un buen albergue para estos días en lo que seguía intentando abrir la escotilla.

Nada importante-aseguró a Marlene, dejaría de divagar en cosas por esta noche-. Oh, tilapias, ¿Puedo?-le encantaba ese pez.

Todas las que quieras-concedió la castaña sonriendo, orgullosa de ser una buen anfitriona-. Entonces Adam…conoces a Skipper y Kowalski…supongo a Cabo y Rico igual-recibió un sentimiento como respuesta-. Entonces…¿De dónde o cómo exactamente?-le invitó un lugar a lado de ella en su cama, la cual era amplia para albergar a ambos.

Es una laaarga historia Marlene, si estas dispuesta, te la cuento-la castaña, cual niño interesado en una fábula asintió animada-. Bueno, pues agárrate, porque esto se remonta a tiempo de Manfredi y…Johnson-le costó mucho trabajo mencionar al segundo, más a fin de cuentas, lo hizo.

Y relato todo a Marlene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Viajaron día y noche, debían arreglar primero el traslado de ellos mismos, después de los hippies, descansaron solo lo necesario. A Hans lo dejaron encerrado en un compartimento del tren cirquero, Vitally se encargaría de alimentarlo. Tardaron un total de cinco días nadando y tomando recesos.

´Egamos-señalo Rico emocionado, su hogar, ahí estaba, y afortunadamente era día de descanso para el zoológico.

Si Rico, llegamos-Kowalski guardo sus binoculares y suspiro, ese aire contaminado de Nueva York se extrañaba-. Apenas son las seis, Alice ha de estar tomando la siesta así que podremos movernos libremente, vamos.

Cabito detuvo la andada ya iniciada del teniente, posando su aleta en su hombro para darle la vuelta y que lo viera de frente.

Kowalski, él va a estar bien-dijo, pues Kowalski se veía distante, preocupado y muy tenso.

Lo sé Cabo-se daba ánimos él solo, realmente no estaba del todo seguro de ello-. Vamos.

Se deslizaron hasta cruzar las rejas de la entrada del zoológico, no había cambiado nada, seguía exactamondo igual que cuando se fueron.

Los murmullos de los animales se escucharon, asombrados, otros incrédulos, y todos impregnados de esa alegre sorpresa de verlos de nuevo. Los tres pingüinos saludaban mientras avanzaban, casi siguiendo la rutina de bonitos y gorditos. El problema surgía cuando preguntaban por Skipper.

Qué bien se siente no se ustedes-Cabito iba detrás de Rico en fila india.

Chi que chi-coincidió el regurgitador mirando todos lados, cuantos recuerdos de todo lo que pasaron en ese zoológico antes de partir a ayudar a esos hippies.

Uno por uno brincaron la cerca metálica para caer en la isla de cemento, Kowalski caminó alrededor de la escotilla, e intentó abrirla, cómo lo esperaba, sellada como la dejaron. Pidió a Rico dinamita y la detonó, nada, era mercurio puro, de eso se aseguró.

No hay como abrirla-dijo cansino, un suspiro rendido y frustrado de Rico se hizo escuchar.

Para eso lo diseñaste ¿no?-Cabo dio un puntapié a la escotilla, comprobando que no se movía ni un centímetro.

Sí, pero honestamente no creí que necesitáramos regresar en menos tiempo-no previeron a Espiráculo-. Y no tengo tecnología para desarrollar algún oxidante natural procesado-se palmeo el rostro al ver que Cabo y Rico no le entendieron nada-. Debe haber algún modo-cambió de tema, buscaba una respuesta pero ninguna efectiva, con cero probabilidades de funcionar.

Cabo, que estuvo a punto de sugerir algo, y apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar a un pingüino que había salido del agua a velocidad inalcanzable, a continuación de deshizo de Rico lanzándolo al agua de una patada siguiéndole Cabo el cual no pudo esquivar su segundo embate, había sido tan rápido que lo aturdió, inevitablemente cayó al estanque.

Creyó ser un espía, más al verlo de pie para de inmediato lanzarse sobre él supo quién era.

Adam-murmuró frenando su golpe y desviándolo, no se salvó pues el pingüino de inmediato le tomó con la aleta libre y lo tumbó al suelo en un contraataque efectivo.

Kowalski se mantuvo inmóvil esperando el siguiente golpe con expresión aburrida, y ese impacto nunca llegó, pues ya encontraba su mirada con la verdosa del mismo.

Sabías que éramos nosotros-reprocho sonriendo ladinamente el más alto.

…Claro qué no ¿Qué objetivo tendría golpearlos?-su rostro denotaba el gusto de volver a ver a un colega.

En presumir tu clara superioridad a ellos en combate-Adam se quitó de encima y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

¡A´am!-Rico sonrió animado y se lanzó a abrazar a su camarada-. Grrrrrr Haya, ya dah te pasas-reprochó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Perdón, la euforia, ya saben. Me da gusto verlos, perdimos contacto-recordó mirando a Kowalski.

Tuvimos problemas en Europa-aclaró el más alto anotando en una libreta a saber qué cosas.

Pues vaya que nos asustaron, los creímos muertos.

Antes de que Kowalski diera una explicación detallada de la situación que pasaron con los hippies un gritito de emoción se escuchó, al segundo siguiente, Rico ya tenía a la nutria abrazándolo con real alegría.

No puedo ser, e-están aquí, regresaron-decía para si, Rico sonriendo le palmeaba la espalda amistoso-. Rico no has cambiado loco-picó su pecho juguetona, lo soltó y pasó con Cabo-. Creciste un poco Cabo-besó su mejilla, gesto que el menor regresó sonriendo-. Kowalski-se abrazó al teniente el cual, quién siempre veía como una hermanita a la nutria le regresó el abrazo.

Nos da gusto verte-dijo sincero, no esperaba ver a Marlene tan pronto a su llegada-. Te sienta bien el tiempo-alabó, ciertamente se veía más madura.

Gracias, ustedes se ven igual de bien qué como los recuerdo-no se separó-. Parece broma Kowalski, no creí que regresaran-confesó separándose para verlo, si, era ese mismo pingüino chiflado inventa cosas, y era una gran dicha verlo de nuevo.

Claro que regresamos-la cara de la castaña le demandaba saber porque habían tardado tanto-. Verás…surgieron contratiempos y nos vimos obligados a tomarnos más tiempo.

No, está bien, no me deben explicación es solo…que creí que les había pasado algo-sí, les llegó a pensar muertos o heridos-. Por cierto, ¿Y Skipper?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, incomodando a los presentes, Adam sintió ese ambiente de inmediato, al igual que Marlene.

Bien, responde hombre, ya decía yo que me faltaba recibir a alguien-no, muerto no podía estar.

De hecho, es por eso que regresamos antes-Kowalski suspiro y miró a Marlene, sabiendo la amistad especial que mantenían esos dos-. Hubo un accidente, Espiráculo nos siguió y apareció, y se llevó a Skipper-Marlene no le quería creer, pero la mención de ese delfín maníaco indicaba que no había broma alguna.

¿Espiráculo? Creí lo habían dejado creyendo llamarse Flippy-Adam intervino, afectado por ello.

Eso creímos, algo o alguien le regresó la memoria-explicó el teniente notando el cambio de humor de Marlene-. Po eso es que regresamos antes, no tenemos tecnología para rastrearlo, solo aquí, pero la escotilla no cede…agh, debí agregar un sistema de códigos para abrirla-se reprochó bufando frustrado.

¿Lo encontraran verdad?-dijo Marlene con miedito, no imaginó jamás al capitán en esa situación.

Claro que lo haremos, ningún pingüino se queda atrás-Adam se colocó a lado de Kowalski-. Podemos contactar con la base y que nos manden equipo.

No podemos movilizar a los demás, Espiráculo, donde sea qué se encuentre, seguro tiene radares que detectan al enemigo, si se entera que lo estamos buscando sabrá como esquivarnos, lo haremos nosotros-condiciono a lo que el de penacho amarillo tuvo que asentir de acuerdo-. Además fue mi culpa…así que nosotros lo traeremos de vuelta-de haber tenido más cuidado el idiota no se hubiese dado como intercambio para salvarlo.

Eso levanto la intriga en Adam, quién le miro demandante de una explicación, Marlene también quería saber, no podía haber sido culpa de Kowalski, no importando cómo fueran las cosas.

Así que lo primero será entrar al cuartel-añadió dándoles a entender que después les explicaría lo que sucedió-. Debe haber alguna forma-murmuró observando la escotilla fijamente, sabiendo que ni haciendo eso la abriría.

Deberías de esmerarte menos en tus invenciones y más en conquistar chicas-picó al teniente sonriendo, tratando en vano de llegar a una solución para abrir la escotilla.

Rico podría colocar cargas de dinamita y nitrógeno concentrado alrededor y detonarlo-sugirió Cabo no muy convencido.

La fuerza bruta no siempre es la solución y menos Cabo-Marlene había estado intentando con Adam abrir la escotilla con barras, ganchos, piedras, de todo, sin tener éxito en ello.

Se les acabaron las opciones, que cosa-una voz detrás de todos hizo dar un brinquito a la castaña.

Esa voz…pertenecía a esa ave, dio un paso sobresaltado para colocarse en posición de guardia, protegiéndose de algún estilo de asalto que pudiese sufrir a causa de aquella que habló.

Ni un paso más gallina-sentenció Kowalski sin saber porque sus nervios.

La azulina sonrió, algo ansiosa al verse objetivo de las miradas de sus antiguos enemigos.

Gallina azul-Cabo se vio aturdido, hacia tanto que no la veían, de hecho, era la ave que menos planeaban ver a su regreso.

Rico gruño y regurgito un lanzallamas listo para tostar a la enemiga de antaño.

No veo a la seudo voz de la razón por aquí, así que te pediré bajes eso-Hena retrocedió un paso-. No vine a molestarlos, ni siquiera a dañarlos, ya no lo encuentro divertido ni satisfactorio-explicó sonriendo sincera, incluso verlos de nuevo le hacía sentir bien, en especial ese pingüino teniente-. Los creí comida de foca leopardo.

Para tu desgracia no es así gallina-replicó Kowalski, no fiándose del todo.

Kowalski por favor, sub-genios como tú que no están a mi altura no lleva gracia intentar un atentado contra ti-sonrió arrogante.

Yo no soy ningún sub-genio gallina tonta-dio un paso hacia ella, ofendido.

No, claro que no, solo sellaste tu hogar a modo de que a su regreso no pudieran entrar.

…Touché-murmuró rendido, le sacaba de quicio la azulada, no recordaba haber mantenido antes una plática tan larga en sus breves encuentros.

En fin, solo tú podías haberlo arruinado de esta forma-agregó caminando alrededor de la escotilla sonriendo burlona.

Pues no te veo sugiriendo alguna solución factible, señorita sabelotodo-emberrinchado se cruzó de brazos.

Me ofendes Kowalski-se hizo la dolida dramatizando con un ala en el pecho-¿Mercurio, cierto?-con su pico toco brevemente la superficie, recibiendo un asentimiento de mala gana por parte del teniente-. Un oxidante natural procesado es lo que haremos.

Pfff, eso dije yo tontis. Pero cómo podrás ver, no poseo los instrumentos para tratar un líquido que nos sirva-aclaró como si dijera lo más obvio.

Ugh, sub-genio y figura hasta la sepultura-el aludido gruño molesto-. Les tengo la solución, pero no creo que quieras-miró a Kowalski.

¿Cuál sería?-Marlene interrogó juntando ambas patas en suplica, lo que fuera por recuperar pronto a Skipper.

Tengo lo necesario pero…eso implica trabajar con este-se refirió al más alto.

¡Ah no! Ni lo pienses, no trabajaré contigo, pollo engreída-reclamó de inmediato-…Te confiscamos todo ¿Cómo es que-

Kowalski-Cabo quiso interrumpir, se estaba desviando.

No responderé a eso tesoro-le interrumpió mirando su ala con aparente interés-. No escuché todo, pero dices que Skipper está en problemas-lo dejó sin habla-. Necesitan entrar en su bunker ¿No?-Kowalski sereno su expresión dándole la razón-. No es propio de mí, puesto que yo misma trate de hacerlo retirarse pero, si de verdad lo quieres salvar, creo que puedo hacer una tregua contigo-propuso tendiendo su ala.

Oh, diplomática científica, eres una exquisitez azulada-alabó dramatizando Adam sonriéndole coqueto a lo que la aludida suspiro agradecida.

El teniente no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada al de penacho amarillo el cual se quedó boquiabierto con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su pico, Kowalski al notar lo qué hizo se reprochó y determinado estrechó el ala de la gallina con su aleta.

Bien, tregua-estaba sonrojado para burla de Adam-. Ya veremos cuál es el truco- añadió para distraer a la azulina quién notó el sonrojo del mismo.

Cierto, ¿Qué querrás a cambio?-Cabo no notó nada y si se fijó en las probabilidades de ser traicionado por la ave de corral.

Lo que quiero a cambio…que salven a ese paranoico pingüino-obvio recibió miradas incrédulas de los tres pingüinos ex enemigos-. Es enserio, además, si lo salvan, es seguro que regresan aquí al zoológico a poner orden, este lugar es un asco desde qué se fueron-a saber porque Kowalski presintió que era un pretexto.

Marlene, que estaba cabizbaja alzó su mirada a Hena, quién parecía sincera, realmente quería ayudar a los chicos con el asunto, al menos sabía que Skipper estaba en alguna parte…con suerte pero poco probable, sano y salvo.

Entonces, vamos-al zoológico infantil, en esa dirección comenzaron a caminar dejando poco a poco atrás la pinguinera.

Por aquí, bella dama-indicó caballeroso Adam a lo que la azulina rodó los ojos divertida siguiendo a lado del pingüino.

El teniente, desde el primer cumplido que Adam le hizo, quiso vomitar, cosa que no entendió, seguro era lo repulsivo que le resultaba su intento de cortejarla, pues sabía de sobra era un ser racional como él, así no se conquistaba a una hembra inteligente…¿Bueno y él que sabría o importaría? Sin pensarla llamó a la gallina antes de que entraran al zoológico infantil para hablar a solas.

He de confesar que me resulta curiosa la actitud de mi compañero pingüino hacía ti enemiga-la aludida enarcó una ceja con desinterés-¿Tienes algo con ´él?-de donde salió esa pregunta…a saber.

El Kowalski no soporta la competencia ¿Eh?-picó la gallina haciendo referencia a todo lo vivido.

El teniente bufó excusando.

¿Competencia? Por favor, Adam es agradable pero no se me compara-dijo arrogante-¡…Pero ese no es el punto!

¿Entonces cuál?-siguió atacando la azulina.

¡Yo qué sé!-ni siquiera sabía porque se metió en esa platica con ella.

Eres un fastidio y aun así te ayudare, deberías agradecer en vez de cuestionar con quién ando pingüino-replicó sonriendo victoriosa.

No te confundas, yo no te cuestione, ni siquiera me importa-se defendió obviamente confundido.

Me preguntaste, obvio te importa-era curioso, un año de no verse, jamás tuvieron un trato en específico, y en vez de hablar sobre lo que tienen en común que es la ciencia, están discutiendo sin sentido.

¿Quieres callarte?-pidió algo mosqueado el teniente.

Me hablas y ahora me callas, eres un idiota, aparte sub-genio-su sonrisa triunfal de nuevo fue el detonante.

Pese al problema de tener a Skipper en garras de Espiráculo, su lado racional se apagó y el lado salvaje dominante se apoderó de su ser. Esa figura azulina, esa sonrisa arrogante y actitud desquiciante con un toque psicópata escondido, todo eso le fastidió desde el primer momento en el que se toparon con ella. Siendo superior a él en cuanto a inteligencia y ciencia se refería, eso le frustró, viendo obligado a recurrir a ese baile humillante para poder derrotarla.

Era la única forma de callarla, de derrotarla, de verse superior a ella, y esa forma era sometiéndola, orillándola a aceptar esa estúpida tensión sexual entre ambos, porque ese beso que le arrebato sin permiso aquel día, sin quererlo, prendió algo que jamás se detuvo a pensar hasta ahora. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que quería callarla, quería verse como el mandamás de la situación, así que sin pena se acercó y unió sus picos, demandante, fue un acto impulsivo, ni siquiera racional, no sentía nada afectivo hacía ella, ¿Entonces de dónde surgió eso? Ahora veía que el cerebro ni impulsos tenían todas las respuestas.

Hena no previó eso, simplemente pareciese que su cerebro hizo corto circuito, pues fue chocante, aturdidor…y sencillamente delicioso. Se quedó tiesa, sin corresponder, pero si disfrutando del pico de aquel que no veía hace un año, nunca se consideró ni remotamente cercana o afectiva a los pingüinos, no después de todo lo que aconteció, la enemistad que surgió, pero con Kowalski era una conexión singular, pues por primera vez el teniente encontró a una rival en muchos aspectos, ciencia, racionalidad, solo esos dos entendían sin decirlo.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron sin mucho afán, y se miraron fijamente, ninguno sabía qué decir, y es qué ¿Qué decir? No se podía, no había explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No negare…que fue para callarte…y que seguramente notas esa tensión entre…nosotros-carraspeó inseguro de como continuar, vaya, que incómodo.

Si…es claro que este tipo de…situaciones solo se resuelven así pingüino-no sabía si alegrarse o asustare de que la gallina se viera tan aturdida cómo imaginaba que se veía él-. De paso has cobrado venganza…por esa vez qué…ya sabes-se refería a cuando lo besó salvajemente sin previo aviso tras alabar su buen baile.

Si-s-si, me la debías loquilla-tartamudeo mirando a otro lado, gritando por dentro lo imbécil que era ¿Besarla? Qué gran estupidez.

Entonces…ya que aclaramos esto, creo que estamos en paz-añadió la azulina rascando su mejilla con su ala-. Uhm…¿Aliados?

¡Si! Digo, cof, claro que sí, aliados que arreglaron la tensión sexual que provocaste tú ese día y yo por bailar así-coincidió seguro, claro, todo podía hablarse y arreglarse para evitar malentendidos en el futuro.

Perfecto, somos seres racionales, que hablando podemos arreglar estos problemas banales. Así que vamos "aliado", hay una escotilla que abrir-inició su andada, aún aturdida por el acontecimiento.

Kowalski de inmediato caminó a su lado.

Me da gusto que, en vez de alocarnos como unos cualquiera, a través del diálogo y comprensión entre emisor y receptor podemos arreglar estas cosas para no tener "mal entendidos" en el futuro-dijo haciendo comillas con sus aletas.

Así es Kowalski, no decir tonterías amorosas o el admitir traer ganas de copular, simplemente aclararlo, gracias lógica-alzó las alas en dirección al cielo, como venerando a una deidad o similar.

Si-ambos murmuraron y continuaron hasta llegar con el resto quienes se preguntaron obvio, a donde habían ido.

Mal…lo que experimento estuvo mal. Terriblemente horrible, y mal, no había tiempo para tonterías, Skipper estaba contrarreloj en aletas del delfín, y esta alianza seguro era temporal, porque nadie aseguraba que esa gallina cuyo nombre aún desconocía y había besado ahora por cuenta propia y casi seguro de haber sido correspondido. Un beso más no significaba nada, decidió tomarlo cómo revancha.


End file.
